Pirates Of The Caribbean:Curse of Love Neverending
by The Second Geek
Summary: EDITED AND REDONE! Full summary inside, that is if you are inclined to actually click the above link and read it.
1. Remembering

All righty then, I am just editing this, and re-doing it a little because there are some mistakes that just IRK me, so here is the redone version. And to get rid of some of these not needed commas! I AM COMMA HAPPY! 

Just for the record, I am replacing them one chapter at a time. So yea…maybe more if I feel really inclined to do so.

~~

Ok so here is the thing, I saw pirates of the Caribbean and I absolutely loved it and I have to now write my only little version of it like every other crazed fan is doing. I hope this doesn't come off too Mary-Sue-ish. I love all of my fans and now I will tell you a little about this story

Writer: Me, Mel AKA The Second Geek, friend of First of the Geeks (who is a phenomenal 12-year-old writer. I highly suggest that you read her newer one entitled 'Flying High'

Why: I was thinking about it last night how I really wanted to write a POTC story but I just couldn't get something going, and then my Muse Orlando Bloom came and all was well. 

Characters: Kathryn Anderson-17 year old who lives with Will as his "little sister" not related though. Jack Sparrow-does this man need any explanation? I think not. Will Turner-yea same as Jack. Elizabeth- well you know her too I guess. Everyone else just follows same as the movie. 

Plot: well there is this girl, Kathryn who is in love with Will (who wouldn't be) but Will only regards her as a little sister (if you notice he does big brother things such as kisses her on the cheek on his way out and tell her to be careful). Kathryn knows that Will is in love with Elizabeth and secretly she wishes that Elizabeth would just marry and move away. But she knows that Will would be Heartbroken. 

This basically follows the movie, with Kathryn in it you know of course it will change because she is there. But hopefully it won't that much. 

************************************************************************************

"Now let me ask you one question," Will says as he dodges my sword, "If you feel like you love this man," he grunts as he dodges my sword again this time only inches from his head, "then perhaps you should just tell him?" 

Of course for him it was easy to say, but he didn't know was that it was HIM I was in love with. "Well then," I reply letting my sword drop to my side, "Why wont you tell Elizabeth if it is so easy?''

Will drops his arms to his side and sighs; I knew I had hit a soft spot. "Sorry." I whisper blushing a little. Will paused, then looked at me. 

 "Oh, it's all right. I mean you are right I guess, if one doesn't have the courage to tell someone they love them then I guess they can't."

I look at Will and see that even though he says it's all right, he knows that it's not and that his time for Elizabeth was running out. However I did not mind. I wanted Elizabeth to marry some rich man from England and move her there so I could be with Will. 

But I knew if that happened, Will wouldn't ever be the same.

I had known William Turner for most of my 17 years on this earth, well since I was 10 I think. Will had to have been 17 at the time actually. I was watching him bang on a horseshoe it looked like great fun actually. I watched him for a while; the rhythm of the banging had me transfixed. When I finally looked up to see who was doing this, I saw his eyes and that's all I could see. Even at the age of 10 I knew that his eyes had been through a lot. Someone had once told me I was wise beyond my years, and that you could see it in my eyes. I didn't know what that meant until I saw him. I started making excuses to go out on errands that would lead me down by the Blacksmith's where I would watch him for hours in the ally way. My parents never minded as long I was back before dark, which I loved because it meant I could watch him all day and no one would mind. I started to soak things in, in one month I had learned to make a horseshoe, just from watching him. He was fun to watch everyday he would greet people with a smile. One day he found me.

 "Hello, what is your name?" he asked taking my hand and leading me out of the ally. 

"Kathryn" I replied in a small shy voice. I was embarrassed because he had seen me watching him. 

"Well Kathryn I am Will, now why were you hiding in the ally?" he asked looking down at me with his big brown eyes. 

"I wasn't hiding," I said sticking my nose in the air. "I was, um, I was looking at you." 

 "Really?" he questioned. "And why is that?'

"Because," I replied "I have decided I want to become a backsmith" At this Will threw his head back and laughed from deep in his chest. "What's so funny?" I ask tears welling up in my eyes. 

"Oh no! Don't cry, it's just- the word is BLACKsmith." He said still chuckling. 

"Oh," I replied embarrassed.

"Come on then," he said scooping me up in his arms, "I will teach you how to be a backsmith."

And he did, I spent my days there, and learned how to air a fire, make a real horseshoe, and do normal dirty, blacksmith things those other girls my age would sneer at. Will let me watch him make swords, and while he practiced with them. That's when I started to learn how to fight. I learned to trust Will with everything I had to say. He was always there to talk to, he would always listen, and he would always have something to say in return. He was like the Older Brother I never had.

I was 12 when my parents died.

It was the fever. A miracle, some say, that I survived. I guess I was never around them enough to catch it. 

When I heard the news I ran straight for Will's waiting arms. I stayed there for three hours crying my 12-year-old eyes out. The whole time he just rocked me and stroked my head.

When I had no ware to go afterwards and was being threatened to live on the street, Will made a deal with Mr. Brown and let me live with him at the Blacksmith shop. 

Will started letting me practice sword fighting with him when he woke up to me at three in the morning to find me stabbing a straw sack when I was 15. "Your step is off" he said startling me.

"Ah!" I gasped. I looked at him. He was looking down at my feet with a serious look on his face.  "Well then like this?" I try the move again. 

"No, like this" he says wrapping his arms around me and his hands around the hilt of the sword. 

I think it was this moment I realized that I loved him. 

~~

Alright, the next updated chapter should be this weekend, I hope that I will get a few going actually. 


	2. Here Comes The Pirate

Alright! Next revised chappy! 

Love you all! 

~~~

"Kathryn, are you alright?" Will asks looking worriedly in my direction, "Your eyes are glazed over, you look odd, are you getting ill?" 

"What?" I asked looking up at him. "Oh. Yes Will I am fine, I was just remembering back when I was ten, you remember? When we first met? I would give anything to go back to that time." I replied.

His eyes glazed a little and he smiled. "Remember how I used to swing you around in my arms?" he asked. 

"Of course I do! But alas, I fear I am far to grown up to play those children's games now." I answer with a smile. 

"Oh really?" he asks, "Well then if you don't want me to anymore…." 

He tried to look hurt, but did a bad job of it. "But, there are rare occasions where the child in us all needs to come out and play." Was my response.

"Yes that is what I thought," Will said as he picked me up around the waist and swung me around. I thanked the lord that I had kept my small frame and only grown taller over the years, because it allowed me to experience things from my youth that I treasured so much. 

"You better go and give your sword to Governor Swann, if you start getting ready now you might still make it on time!" I say as he sets me down. 

"Yes! Today I see Elizabeth!" he replied, Smiling and looking rather exited 

"Ahh yes, we wouldn't want to keep the elegant Ms. Swann waiting would we?" I say halfheartedly. "You do know that she is the governors daughter right?" 

"Yes of course I do, but you know that just makes it even more challenging, and you know me I do love a challenge." He replies. 

"Yes of course." I say rolling my eyes. 

He disappeared up the stairs only to reemerge seconds later. "That was quick." I say as he walks past me and picks up the sword for the governor. 

"I only changed my shirt." He replied, kissing me on the cheek as he walks out the door. Just before he walks out he turned and said to me, "Be careful Kathryn."

I put my hands on my hips as I replied, "You know you always say that and nothing ever happens.''

"Yes and the one time I don't say it, something really bad is going to happen and then you will see." He yelled going out the door. 

I shook my head and smiled as the door slammed behind him. 

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing my best to clean up. But what can I say? A Blacksmith's room is never a clean one. So after about an hour I abandoned it to instead go upstairs and read. 

I ended up falling asleep though, on my bed after about three minutes. 

I open my eyes an hour later to a sound downstairs. I thought it was Will so I crept down the stairs in an effort to startle him, usually I couldn't but I knew that one day I would catch him off guard. However the person downstairs wasn't Will. 

"Who are you?" I ask the odd looking man, who was trying to break the shackles from his wrist. He turned quickly and stood up straight. I looked at him and noticed his hat, his clothes, his boots, and most predominately, his kohl lined eyes. I knew instantly who he was. 

"I" he replies with a low bow, "am Captain Jack Sparrow" 

"I know that name Sparrow, you are a pirate," I say reaching for a sword behind my back, "We don't appreciate the company of pirates here." I knew that even though I had practiced with Will, that I probably wouldn't be able to win a sword fight against a pirate. I was hoping though, that it wouldn't come to that. 

"Yes, I believe I have discovered that the hard way," he replied holding up his wrists and shaking them, causing the shackles to jingle. Before I could inquire about them though, he pulls out his own sword and pointed it to my chest. I froze. 

"Now if you would excuse me'' he says as he starts to walk past me. 

I did not want to fight this man, but I did not want him to get away. I knew that there was probably a very good explanation why he had the shackles around his wrist. 

"No, I am afraid I cannot excuse you Mr. Sparrow.'' I say raising my sword and blocking his way. 

"Ah," he says with a fraudulent air of surprise. "The lady thinks she can fight?"

"No" I reply. "She knows she can." Maybe I could scare him off? 

"Well maybe I will go easy on you." He retorts smiling. I notice several gold teeth in his mouth as he does. 

"There is no need, just regard me as though I were a man that way we can make it a little fairer for each other." I reply, wishing that I wasn't saying this. 

"Well I hate to tell you this but it's going to be a little hard to do that." He replies pointing his sword to my chest. "You see, you don't exactly have the _look_ of a man." He smirked. 

I raise my sword to his neck and whisper menacingly, "Now that is not how you treat a lady." 

"Yes but if you remember not one minute ago you told me to regard you as a man, am I right?" he replied cheekily. 

This was for me the last straw. Even though I was apprehensive about fighting this Pirate, I made the first move and stuck him on the arm with the dull side of the sword. 

"Ouch love, " he said pouting. "That hurt." He retaliated by striking at me. I easily blocked it. 

We went on like that for a while. Back and forth we fought, swords thrashing. 

"You know, you fight pretty well," he says as he pinned me against wall his face inches from mine. "For a girl" 

I pulled up my knee rammed it between his legs.

"Ooh" he groans cross-eyed "That was cheating."

I take the moment I have as he grabs himself and falls to the floor and race into the kitchen. By the time I reach the other side of the table, Jack races in with his sword held high. "That one deserves an unwomanly stab in the heart,"

Before he could strike though, there was the sound of the door in the other room opening. Both our heads turned. "Kathryn I am home! And you will never believe what the governor did!" 

I suddenly felt cold steel against the skin of my neck. "If you move, I will slice your head off." Jack seethed in my ear as he took my moment of distraction to get the upper hand. 

Thinking quickly and boldly I elbowed him in the ribs and raced out of the kitchen door.

"There you are!" Will said with a smile that quickly fades as he sees the look on my face. 

"Will! Help! It's a Pirate!" I screech running up next to him. I quickly turn around as Jack slams through the kitchen door. Aiming for his head, I throw the sword at him. However the hilt of the sword hit the doorframe inches from his head, and fell to the ground with a clang.

Jack looks down at it for a moment. "It was a nice try." He said looking back up at me. He noticed Will, and his eyes narrowed. "You look kind of familiar."

"Go Kathryn" Will said to me with a stern voice.

I looked up at him, then back at Jack, who had started to advance. 

"GO! Get an officer!" I jump as he yelled. Quickly I turn and race out the front door.

Looking up and down the street I notice no one is around. Usually there was an officer at every corner, but of course now there wasn't. I hitched up my skirt and raced to the next corner, luckily there are three officers talking. 

"Please! Help!' I gasp out of breath. "There is a pirate, blacksmiths! Sparrow!" At the name the three officers motion to six other officers and race down the street with me hot on their heels. We reach the shop only to find the door is stuck fast.

"Will!" I scream pounding on the door. I could hear muffled voices and the occasional crash of a chair inside. I was worried that Will was getting hurt. I knew that he practiced three hours a day, but whether he was good enough to fight a pirate, I did not know. 

A burley looking officer quickly pushed me aside, "Please miss, this is no place for a lady." 

"If you please I am quite fine where I am, Will!" I yell again pounding on the door. Finally the lock slides open and Will, looking very sweaty and out of breath comes out. The officers rush in to arrest Jack.

I threw my arms around Will and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." He says and pushes me off of him. I look at his back as he walks back into the room; his cold attitude towards me makes me upset. He didn't even say anything about me fighting. The officers rush past me carrying Jack between them. I watch them for a moment as they made their way down the street towards the jails. I then turn and slowly walk back inside, just as Will made his way up the stairs. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WOO! I feel so much better after fixing these! 


	3. Oh No Now There's More Of Them

WOOWOO! More! Everybody do the small but adequate party dance!

~~~

I cleaned up for a while wondering why Will was acting so cold. As far as I could tell nothing seemed wrong. Will didn't seem hurt, and Jack was in jail. 

By the time I had finished cleaning it was dark, and I was beginning to wonder why will hadn't come down. I walked over towards the stairs and looked up. Errol, the donkey, gave a low neigh as I started up them towards Will's room. 

I reached his closed door, and slowly opened it. Will was sitting up on his bed against his headboard with his eyes closed and hands folded on his stomach. At first I thought him to be asleep, but then I noticed his breathing was not like that of when he slept. 

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked him.

He opened one eye and looked at me only to close it a moment later. "No." he replied.

I walked in and sat at the foot of his bed. "Will?" I asked tentatively. 

This time he opened both eyes and looked at me. "Yes Kathryn?"   
"Is there something troubling you?" I said cautiously locking eyes with him.

"No." he replied hurriedly looking away from me. 

"Will, please, I know you are lying. Tell me what happened." He was very upset about something; I could see it in his eyes. Usually only two things could get him that upset. One was me, and I was fine. I put my hand on his foot as I asked, "What happened to Elizabeth?" 

He looked back up at me and took a deep breath. "That pirate that was in here, Sparrow? Apparently the shop was not the first place he terrorized."

"What do you mean?" I asked him tilting my head to the side inquisitively. 

"Well, he threatened Elizabeth." He replied looking angry. 

"How?" I asked.

"You know that she attended Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony, well afterwards, the newly deemed Commodore was having a word with her. Apparently she couldn't breath and she fainted and fell." He continued.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Commodore's fault she fainted, maybe she didn't like what he had to say." I replied trying to make him smile a little. Which he did, but only for a moment before he plunged on with the story. 

"But this is where Sparrow comes in. you see, he jumped in to save her. By the time he had brought her up and gotten her breathing again, Norrington, along with officers and the governor had surrounded him. It was then that they found out he was a pirate, expectantly he was arrested. After the shackles were placed around his wrists though, he used them to threaten Elizabeth and get away." He settled back on to the headboard and took a deep breath. 

"How did he use the shackles to threaten her?" I questioned after a moment.

"Well, he whipped around and pulled the chain up to her neck. Luckily for him, he let her go, otherwise I think he would be facing a death far worse than the gallows."  
"So then what happened?" I asked looking at him intently.

"Well he came here, and I think you know what happened after that" he replied giving me a sly look, "but the thing is I don't, so would you mind telling me?"

I shifted a little before staring my own story. "Well I heard a noise so I went downstairs thinking it was you. I was surprised to see that it was Jack instead. He tried to get away, but I wouldn't let him."

"You didn't let him? Did you _fight_ him?" will asked sitting up. 

"Yes." I replied looking down. 

"You fought a pirate?! Kathryn! You are good, but you're not _that_ good!" he cried looking at me.

"I know!" I replied with wide eyes. "Believe me Will, I was scared out of my MIND to do so! But I had to keep him there! He had shackles around his wrist and I knew there had to be a reason for it!" 

Will sighed heavily and looked at me. "Are you hurt?" 

"No." I replied calming down a little. "I'm fine. Although I know I might have done some damage to him, he won't likely admit it though. Are you hurt? You look kind of dusty." I asked him. 

However instead of answering he looked intently out the window.

"What is it?" I asked joining him in looking out.

"Shh." He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. I strained my ears and heard a muffled noise.

"What is that?" I asked looking over to Will. He looked out the window for a moment more before widening his eyes and jumping up.

"WILL!" I cried as he started down the stairs. I followed him quickly and watched as he grabbed several hatchets and his sword. 

"Stay here!" he yelled going out the door.

"WILL!" I cried again running up to the door. 

"Don't move." He said as he turned and raced off down the street towards the Governor's house.

I watched him for a moment before he disappeared behind a corner. He had left and forgotten to say 'Be careful'.

~

I look around for a moment. Everything is silent, like the calm before a storm. Then to my utter horror, the resounding sound of a cannon blasting rips through Port Royal. Then another came and another. I soon realized that, that was the sound Will and I had heard moments before. 

People started running out of their houses and down the streets. My curiosity forced me to stay at my stand in the front door. But what I saw next made me drop my jaw and slam the door shut behind me. PIRATES! They were everywhere!   
I threw my back against the door, and prayed that the lock would hold it in its place. I listen to what is going on outside. There were people screaming and yelling, some were laughing drunkenly. There were the horrible crunching sounds of breaking glass and splintering wood. After a moment I could smell smoke. It was like hell itself had broke loose and the demons of the underworld were running reckless everywhere. 

I flinch and gasp as the window right next to me shatters as a tiny black bomb crashes through.  
I stared at it a moment in stunned silence before I realized that these small things cause big damage. Just as the wick ran down, I picked it up, threw it back out the window and crouched down under the sill with my head covered in anticipation of the explosion that came moments later.

Just when I thought I was out of the woods, a big surprise knocked on my door, in the form of a pirate.

"Come on poppet! We know you are in there, we just want to come in for a spot of tea!"

I slowly sat up and peeked out the window. What I saw were three very scummy, very disgusting pirates. All three were tall and gangly. One was wearing a black hat over dark brown hair, another had a faded, dirty red bandana over even dirtier blond hair, and the last had his black hair left uncovered. 

They started laughing as the one in the black hat started shoving the door in with his shoulder. I panicked and ducked back down. Then, the door came down all together and I barely had time to dive under the nearest table before three scummy looking pirates marched in.   
"Ahhh," said one with a black hat on. "It looks like we have stumbled upon a blacksmith's humble abode. Spread out. Get only what we can take back to the Pearl."

The pirates immediately started pillaging through all of our belongings. I searched frantically for something to fight with. But there wasn't much to fight with under the table. 

I was just beginning to think all was lost when a butter knife slid across the floor and under the table. I eyed the dull blade and figured it was better than nothing. Quickly, I shoved it in the pocket of my apron and set my hand back down to steady myself. Unfortunately I did so just as a pirate stepped on it. 

I managed to stifle a cry by biting my lip, but he had felt my hand under his boot.   
"And what have we got 'ere?" he said pulling me up by the arm. It was the one with the black hat. "Hello there love," he sneered and I could see that like most pirates, his teeth were rotten and most of them missing. "GENTLEMEN! I seemed to 'ave found a young missy!" he yelled in my face. There was no answer. "AY! Where are ye two?!" he yelled yanking me to start walking.

"We are up 'ere Oliver!" I heard one of them say from what sounded like upstairs.

The pirate, Oliver I take it his name was, dragged me up the stairs and into Will's room, where the other two were digging through his drawers.   
"'Ey boys! Now what should we do with this lil 'un?" Oliver said shaking me as though I was a piece of meat, though that's probably what they thought of me.  
"Can we bring her back to the ship?" The one in the red bandana said with a disgusting smile.   
"No, Barbosa wouldn't have that," Oliver replied looking down and rubbing his chin. "We ain't taking no captives, 'member?"

"Yea." Red Bandana replied looking a little disappointed. He then looked up with a bright smile. "We can use her here then aye?" 

I opened my mouth wide and took a sharp intake of breath as I realized what he meant. "NO!" I cried. 

"Aw don't worry little missy, we wouldn't do that. Not now anyway, there be no time. Naw I think we can just tie you to this 'ear bedpost and let you starve to death." Oliver said pushing me into the bedpost causing me to hit my head. 

"Ouch." I mumbled as I gingerly touched the cut on my head.

I sat up and cowered against the bed as the one with greasy black hair advanced on me. "Now poppet" he said. "You won't struggle now an' make it harder on yerself will ye?" with this he took the rope that he had been winding around his hand off. I recoiled as he bent down and started tying my arms together.

~

  
By the time he was done tying me up, the others had decided that it would be wise to leave, taking with them most of Will's swords. They left me with my wrists and ankles bound to the posts. 

After making sure they were gone, I tried to reach down the side of my side for the butter knife. I prayed that it would prove sharp enough to cut through my bonds.   
I sat there for an hour hacking away and watching the pirates as they wreaked havoc on Port Royal. I silently prayed that none would come back in the shop.

But then faster than they had come, they were gone.   
People didn't start coming out until after sunrise for fear that a pirate or two was still hiding in the shadows. 

By then I had sawed through the ropes just enough to have them loosen enough so I could reach the knot and untie myself. I stood up but instantly fell back down.   
I had been sitting in a cramped position for almost seven hours. My body wanted me to wait and let it adjust to its new freedom. But Will hadn't come back, and I knew I had to go find him and make sure he was all right.

So I slowly stood up, and made my way to the door. I stumbled down the stairs and looked around. Errol was gone, and the place was a mess. 

I continued to the place where the front door had been and stepped out in to the mess that was once a fine port.

~~~

I know that the format of the spacing between the paragraphs is going to be effed up…stupid formatting thing…so I am very sorry if it is, and I hope that it doesn't bug you as much as it bugged me. Meh. Ciao!


	4. Springing the Pirate From Jail

Well hello again! 

I am honored that you all are reviewing me story! I know it's taking me forever to update. But never fear, I have hopes to finish this before Christmas.

~~~ 

Holding my self up against the doorframe, I looked around and saw that the port was in shambles. Tears stung at my eyes as I saw people lying motionless in the street, and others crying as they also looked around. 

I wandered around aimlessly for a while gazing at the wreckage. People asked for my help but I just walked past them. I would look down occasionally at the poor souls that had been caught up in the fighting and died. I prayed that the next one I saw wouldn't be Will's.

After about three hours, I turned down the ally way between The Boot Shop and the Doctors just as Will ran past the other end of it. 

"WILL!" I screamed thanking the gods that he was all right. I ran to the other end and emerged to find Will standing about 10 feet away from me looking around like he didn't know who had shouted his name.

I ran over to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Will." I said again as he jumped. I hadn't even realized at the time, that it was the first time I had caught him off guard.

"Kathryn!" he exclaimed turning and grabbing my shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he glanced to the cut on my head.

"No, it's just a scratch I am fine. What are you doing over here? We have to get back to the shop to get it cleaned up! The pirates, they stole your best swords!" I replied shrugging myself out of his grasp. I started to pull on his arm in the direction of the shop. 

"No, I have to get to the jails. I need to find Jack." He replied. 

"Jack?" I asked, stopping tug. "Why?" His gaze moved from me to the ocean. 

"Will?" I tried to get him to meet my eyes. "What happened Will?" 

"The pirates-" He paused.

"The pirates kidnapped Elizabeth." He finished. Abruptly he turned and started running towards the jails again. 

I hitched up my skirts and ran up to meet him, trying to keep up. "Will! Why are you trying to get Jack then? You have to tell the governor! It's his daughter, I should think that he would be one to get her back the fastest!"

I bumped into Will and almost fell as he stopped suddenly and turned around. "He already knows. He's sending out the Navy to look for her, but that's not what's going to get her back the fastest. They won't listen to me even though I know what is."

"Is WHAT?!" I cried as he started off again. "Will! You aren't planning on getting her back yourself are you?!" I yelled once again running after him. 

"No, not by myself, I can't." he yelled back to me. "That is where Jack comes in!" 

"WHY!?" I asked desperately, still trying to catch up to him. "I thought you hated him!

"I do," he replied stopping in front of the Jails. I caught up to him and looked in his eyes.

"Then why are you trying to break him out of jail?" 

"Because he might know how to get Elizabeth back."

I blinked at him a few times before he said. "Stay here. I will be right out." He started to open the door, but I slammed it shut.

"Like hell I won't." he looked down at me surprised. "If you are going down there, so am I."

"No, He might be dangerous." Will replied.

I laughed. "Not if he's in a jail cell he wouldn't be."

Will looked at me before saying, "Fine, just stay behind me." 

I followed him into the corridor lined with jail cells. I glanced up and noticed a giant hole in the wall of one of the cells. In the one right next to it, I noticed Jack laying on his back with his hands behind his head like he hadn't' a care in the world.

I sniggered however, when I saw a bone sticking out of the keyhole of the cell door. 

"Hey! Sparrow!" Will yelled pointing to him. 

"Yea? What do you want?" Jack asked looking up at Will. 

"You know of the Black Pearl, right?" Will replied walking over to Jack's cell. "Do you know where we can find it?"

"I might." Jack replied unmoving. His eyes flickered over to me. "Lass!" he exclaimed sitting up. "I believe we meet again!" he stood up and walked over to the front of the cell. 

I took a step forward as he snaked his arms through the bars. "Hello." I said.

He smiled wickedly and I look at him with a pure look of disgust. Obviously he didn't mind because he smiled and winked at me. "What's your name? Or would you like for me to just keep callin you lass?" I felt Will grab my arm from behind me.

I narrowed my eyes "It's Kathryn, Kathryn Anderson." I replied slowly coming out from behind Will.

"Ah, very lovely." He said looking down at me and smiling a little. 

There was a pause, then I asked, "Can you help us find Elizabeth?"

Jack looked up at Will surprised for a moment. "Elizabeth? Your lass I imagine? I am glad. It seems you have found yourself a girl. And let me guess, she was taken by the pirates that came here last night, and now you want to go on a grand adventure to rescue her, aye?"

Will looked very angry for a moment. I felt his grip on my arm tighten a little. 

"That's what I thought. Now, even if I am inclined to help, there is still the problem of me being locked in this jail." Jack replied rapping his knuckles on the bars.

"I could get you out." Will said releasing my arm and stepping in front of me. 

"And how would you do this?" Jack replied tilting his head and smiling.

"I helped make these cells, if I angle this just right-" Will said as he grabbed a fallen bench and stuck it against the cell. "I should be able to rip the door right off it's hinges."

Jack looked at Will for a moment with a curious look. "You didn't tell me what your name was boy." 

"It's Will Turner." Will replied looking a little suspicious. 

"Well then William, I think I might be able to help you then." Jack said backing up, "Get me out." He instructed waving his arms in the air. "And I will do so."

Will leaned all his weight against the bench, and Jack and I watched in wonderment as the door lifted right off it's hinges and fell to the ground with a clang. 

"Will," I whispered in his ear as Jack jumped over the fallen door, "Someone has probably heard that." 

"Yes. Come on Jack, we have to leave now." Will said as he pushed me in the direction of the stairs. 

"Wait!" Jack cried. "Let me get my things!" He scampered over to a peg on the wall and grabbed his pistol, sword, and other effects off of it. He looked up at me as he fastened his belt around his waist. I almost made an un-lady like hand gesture at him when he smiled and winked again. 

"Alright, let's go." Will said as Jack sauntered up to us. 

~

"How are you going to do this?" I asked Will, as we stood under a bridge near the docks. My shoes were completely submerged in six inches of water, and I wasn't very happy. 

"Well, we need a ship." Will replied looking around. 

"And how are we going to get one?" I asked. 

"We are going to commandeer that one right there." Jack said coming up from behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder as he pointed to the Interceptor: the Governors newest and grandest ship. At that moment, there were about fifty men loading it up with supplies, no doubt for the rescue trip the governor would make for Elizabeth.

"Commandeer?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nautical term." He replied looking ahead.

"Yes, I figured so much, what does it mean though?" I asked him finally pushing his hand off my shoulder. 

"It means borrowing without permission." He replied looking down at me.

"So in essence, stealing." I said sneering.

"Commandeering." He replied, "Come on." He said pushing past me.

"And how are we supposed to do this with the British Navy floating around here no doubt looking for you? Not to mention the fact that that ship is obviously about to be used." I stated putting my hands on my hips.

Jack sighed and turned around and looked at me. "Can't you just wait and see?" he asked putting his arms out. 

I started to follow Jack, but Will stopped me. "I don't want you to come." He said looking down at me. 

"And I don't want to just stay here alone to repair the shop. I am coming with you." I replied trying to push past him. 

He kept a strong hold on my arm preventing me from moving though. "No Kathryn. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you come, that would just be an invitation for problems."

"Will-" I started, however he cut me off before I could finish.

"No Kathryn. Please stay here, I don't want to have to worry about you, alright?" he said looking expectant. 

I felt bad as I agreed. "Fine." 

"Good bye Kathryn, I should be back in a week or so." Will said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked off towards Jack who was standing next to a rowboat.

"Come on lad, we don't have all day." Jack said as Will neared him. "Wait-Kathryn isn't coming?" he looked up at me.

"No." I heard Will reply. 

"Shame." Jack said looking a little disappointed. 

I was planning on doing the un-lady like gesture to him, but he turned and ducked under the boat. A moment later, the boat lifted up and all I could see was Will and Jack's legs as they started to walk out into the ocean. 'Clever.' I thought. 'They can get out to the ship without being noticed.'

I watched the water trail they had made for a moment before I realized that once again Will had not told me to be careful. I felt foolish being so worried about this childish habit, but I had grown so used to it over the years, and after what happened last night when he didn't say it, I didn't want him to leave. At least not without me.

I looked around to make sure that none of the officers or sailors was looking as I took off my outer skirts. This left me in only my under dress, but I kept them, I wouldn't be able to swim with all the extra fabric to weigh me down. I started to walk out into the water, but before I had even reached ankle deep, I jumped back. 

'What am I doing?' I thought, 'Will is right, this could be dangerous, I could get hurt. Then what would Will do? But then again, Will might need me, _he_ might get hurt.'

With that in mind I threw caution to the wind (along with my apron) and jumped into the water. 

~~~

Woo! That was quite long! 

Johnny The Muse sends his love you all!


	5. Stowaway

Been way too busy watching my pirate movie. I think that is a legitimate excuse.

~~~

I started to swim in the direction that I thought they were heading, seeing as there was only one ship out in the water (the governor's other ship The Dauntless) I figured that was the direction they were taking. It really helped though when one of them got caught in a crab trap and the barrel started to trail behind them.

I swam for a few moments as they reached the Dauntless. I paused for a second as they started to climb the side of the ship. 

As Jack and Will hauled themselves over the side of the ship, I started swimming again keeping in mind that they would be sailing off without me if I didn't hurry.

Luckily I reached the ship before it could sail off. I clung to the ropes on the side of it to catch my breath before I pulled myself into a window that was left open. 

I crawled in and collapsed on the floor. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to Jack and Will yelling up on deck. I slowly got up and climbed the stairs to the deck's door and opened it a crack. I could see Will yanking on the ropes trying to get the sails down and Jack just standing there holding his pistol over his shoulder. 

"Here they come." Will said looking up worried towards the right side of the ship. 

Jack turned and faced the direction that Will was facing and smiled. 

"Hello Mates!" Jack yelled waving one arm in the air. I shift a little bit to get a look at who he was talking to. Unsurprisingly The Interceptor was pulling up quick next to us, and none other than the newly deemed Commodore was standing on the side, waiting to board.

Jack and Will looked at each other before taking off in the direction of the door I am right behind. Quickly I flatten myself against the corner between the wall and the door as they crash through it. I poked my head out and watched their backs turn the corner. 

I hear a noise and turn my head in time to watch several officers jump on the ship and start to run in my direction.

I instantly made a disision which might not have been very wise. As I took off after Will and Jack, all I could think was 'Jack is being such an ass, how could he think that he could steal the Governor's ship?'

I round the corner and into the empty room that I could have sworn they had just run into. I looked around for a moment and spotted the door to the window swinging back and forth. I run up to it and look out to see Jack and Will climbing the side of the boat once again, seconds later jumping over the railing. They run to the side and quickly grab a set of ropes that were sitting there and swing themselves over on to the Interceptor. Immedeatly Will cut all the ropes connecting it to the Dauntless.

I realized what Jack's plan had been at that moment and told myself that I had to get over to the ship before it took off. Instead of taking the time of climbing up the ship like they had, I simply climbed out the window and jumped landing in the water with a splash. 

I then hoist myself once again up the side of the ship, and crawl into yet another window. I fall to the floor of the room with a thud. I looked around and made sure it was safe before crawling over to the door and locking it. With a big sigh I flung my wet self on the ground, seconds later, fast asleep.

~~~

AHHH! You all are thinking, TOO SHORT! 

But must I remind you again?! PIRATE MOVIE!

Don't worry though-the next one will be longer.


	6. The Stowaway is Found

I feel like I owe you guys another chapter because the last one was unbelievably crappily short. So here you are.

~~~

The smooth rocking of the ship was soothing the turmoil in my soul. I looked out into the ocean and watched as the waves went crashing against the side of the ship. The sun was setting on the horizon, the colors were reflection on the water making it swirl with pinks and golds and reds. 

I was on a different ship than the Interceptor, it was larger and more elegant. Instead of my sea soaked under dress, I was wearing an elegant flowing silk dress with the color whiter than clouds, and little red flowers on the bodice. There was no one on deck save for me. And then he came.

He always came. Slowly he walked up to me and up his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel his heart beating and breath hasten. My own heart I could feel fluttering as our heads tilted towards each other. The only thought in my mind was that I was about to kiss the love of my life. I close my eyes slowly and wait-

~

'BANG!'

I jerked awake and sat up.

'BANG!!BANG!!BANG!!!' 

'Oh no' I thought, 'Some one is going to find me-what do I do?!'

"JACK!" I heard Will yell from above, "What are you doing?!"

The banging paused for a moment as Jack replied with, "Nothing!" in a singsong voice. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as Will joined Jack in front of the door. 

"Jack, leave that alone!" he yelled. 

I stared wide eyed at the door hugging my knees as Jack responded as innocently as possible, "What?"

"The door, leave the door alone." Will replied. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Jack replied sounding defensive. "If I want to break down this door, I will."

"And why exactly is it that you want to break down this door.?" Will asked.

"There is a very logical explanation for that question my boy." Jack started. "You see, I am what some people call a PIRATE, and this hear is a locked door."

"What is your point Jack?" 

"You see, us pirates naturally have a very curious nature, and I would like to know what the bloody hell is behind this door." Jack replied. 

"Jack-we only need this ship to get to Tortuga- we are not setting out to destroy it on the way!" Will exclaimed.

 There was a pause and then Jack said, "Shouldn't someone be steering the ship?"

I heard Will's feet pounding back up the stairs as Jack started pounding on the door once again. I looked around the room frantically as it begins to crack in the middle. 

There is no real place to hide in the cabin; there was nothing really in it to begin with. A few maps on the wall, a chair in the corner and a desk. I figured I would have a good chance of keeping my presence unknown if I hid under the desk, and wait under it until Jack leaves. 

I crawled over to the desk and curled myself under it just as the door gave way and fell to the floor with a crash. "GOT IT!" Jack exclaimed sounding very happy. 

I listened to the clunking of his boots as he walked into the room and started mumbling to himself. "Not worth it-OI! WILL! THERE AIN'T NOTHIN DOWN HERE BUT SOME OL' MAPS!" he yelled.

Will responded with something, but I couldn't quite catch what it was. Jack turned and started out of the room. I silently thanked the lord that he hadn't seen me. But then his boots hesitated. I looked under the dest to see he had one boot in the air as though he were about to take a step. 

"Ahh, but what do we have here?" I stuck my head back up and prayed that he hadn't seen me. 

Slowly Jack walked to the front of the desk and place his hands on the surface. "What could be in here?" he mumbled. I relaxed a little thinking he was just talking about the desks drawers. 

When he pushed the entire desk away from him, I was taken quite by surprise. I was left there, in the middle of the floor, totally exposed to him, in my under dress nonetheless. 

"STOWAWAY!" he yelled pointing his finger at me. I looked up at him with utter annoyance. "Oh-KATHRYN!" he squealed with a  giant grin on his face. "I thought you weren't coming! Does William know you are here?!-WILL I-!" I promptly jumped up on him, causing both of us to go crashing into the floor. I covered his mouth with my hand as I seethed, "Be QUIET! I don't need him knowing I am here! If I take my hand off your mouth, you won't tell him will you?"

Jack slowly nodded his head and I removed my hand and stood up. Jack leaned back a little and put his hands behind his head. "You know love," He started, "If you wanted to be on top, you could have just told me and saved me the trouble of breaking me back." He flashed me a cheeky smile

I glared at him and kicked him in the shin. In response to that he winced and stood up. "Ouch." He looked down on me with a sad expression. I looked up at him defiantly. He then smiled with half of his face as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. 

"Come on then." He said as he started walking out the broken door. "I won't tell Will about you being here, because I think you can just as easily!" 

"Oooh!" I growled pounding on his back, "You are such a…a…PIRATE!"

"Why thank you love, that is quite a compliment." Jack replied stepping on the last step of the stairs and opening the door to the deck. "OH WILLIAM!" He yelled, "Look what I found!" 

Jack flipped me over his shoulder and sat me down facing Will's back. I stared at it for a moment perfectly silent in hopes that me being quiet would make him not turn around. 

"What is it Jack? If it's another bloody…" His voice trailed off as he turned and saw me sitting there. "Kathryn." He breathed.

"Hello Will." I said, meekly waving my hand at him. 

"I will just…leave you two alone then." Jack said backing away from us and trying to look busy with a rope. 

"I told you to stay at Port Royal," Will started lucking flustered and upset. "You shouldn't have come, I didn't want you to come! You could get hurt, or DIE!" I flinched as he said the last word. He looked off in the ocean as he continued, "You know Elizabeth is out there somewhere. She could be hurt-I worry for her." He looked back down at me, "I didn't want to have to worry about you too. I wanted to know that you were safe."

I looked back at him for a moment, regretting that I had ever set foot in the water to catch them. "I am sorry Will, it's just…well…do you remember yesterday when you told me that the one time you didn't tell me to be careful, that something truly awful would happen?" Will looked confused for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. "Well last night before the pirates came, you ran out to meet up with them but you didn't tell me to be careful. The one time you didn't. The pirates came and broke down the door. They tied me to the bed post and I had to cut myself loose with a BUTTER KNIFE!" I yelled getting upset. 

Behind me I heard Jack snigger. I whipped around and glared at him. "My apologies." He said putting his hands up, "Please go on."

"You left to go find Elizabeth today," I started again turning to face Will, "You told me to stay and not worry, but again you didn't tell me to be careful. I followed you because I didn't want anything to happen again." I finished quietly.

Will looked at me for a moment, "They tied you up?" He finally asked looking serious. "Did they do anything else to you?"

I widened my eyes and flinched as I reutilized what he meant. "Oh! No, no, no." I said shaking my head and thanking the heavens that they hadn't.

"Yer very lucky then love, a fine lady such as yerself-" Jack said jumping up and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "How could they have resisted?"

I looked at him very angered. I peeled his arm off of myself and slapped him in the face. Jack leaned back for a moment then bounced back up rubbing his cheek. 

"Don't talk to her like that." Will said turning back around to sail the ship. 

"Twas just a compliment." He muttered as he started to walk away. 

I turned and faced Will, slowly I reached up and touched his shoulder. "Will...?" I asked slowly.  

"At the next port you will be finding the first ship back home, and taking it." He replied not looking down at me.

"What is the next port?" I asked studying the helm.

"Tortoga, I think is what Jack said." Will said.

"It's TorTUGA," Jack replied walking back towards us. "And NO we will NOT be letting her take a ship out of there, I take it you have never been to the fine port 'ave you?"

"Well no, I haven't." Will replied, "Why can't she?" 

Jack smiled a little, "Well since you have never been to the place, how about I just surprise you?"  He squinted his eyes in my direction. "We are almost there anyway." 

I looked back at him wondering why he was looking at me so strangely. I soon found out.

~~~

There. That was longer, are you happy?! 

And YES! Watching the pirate movie is a good excuse!

Whoever disagrees is not a TRUE fan. Ok maybe I am being a little overdramatic. [hangs head] I am sorry. 

JACK RULES MY SOCKS!  



	7. En Route to Tortuga

I know it's been taking me a while to update, I am so sorry. I truly am! As an apology gift I give to you…..LIFE SIZE JACK POSTERS! WOOO! 

Ok on to the chapter.

~~~ 

After that we just sat there for a moment in complete silence. I watched Will steer for a moment before Jack ran up to him and pushed him aside saying he was a disgrace to ship steerers everywhere. It got a little giggle out of me, but the look Will gave me as he brushed past silenced it immediately. I turned and watched him go below decks to get something for dinner. It really hurt me that he was so upset, but it didn't really matter that much if it meant him nor I not getting hurt. Elizabeth I didn't mind so much.

I turned back around after he had gone down the stairs to realize that I was alone on deck with Jack. His presence was a bit unnerving. I kind of got the got the feeling that he was an unsteady cannon, ready to go off and do whatever he wanted at any moment. I judged that by his tanned complexion that he was not one to hide from the sun. I could plainly see the scar that deemed him a pirate and the tattoo that deemed him Jack Sparrow on his right arm, which he was using to steer. 

There was something about him I didn't trust.

"Are you still back there?" He asked turning around to face me. 

"Yes. I am." I replied timidly taking a step back. I wasn't feeling very comfortable with him. After all, he was a pirate.

"Come 'ere!" he said with a grin on his face. "I won't bite ya, I promise!" He opened his arm and gestured that I join him up by the wheel. 

"I am fine where I am thank you." I replied taking another step back.

"You sure? Don't you want to come up here and see what it's like to steer a ship?" He said coyly. To be quite honest, I did. I slowly walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Atta girl," I stiffened as he squeezed my shoulder. 

Honestly, I didn't like him being that close to me. "Can you let me go please?" I asked through clenched teeth. 

"Certainly." He replied dropping his hand. "Put your hands right here while I get out me compass." He continued placing my hands on the wheel, "Try not to move them, savvy?" 

"Yea, sure." I replied concentrating on not letting the wheel turn. 

Jack took out his compass and looked at it. I glanced over at it and noticed something, "Jack-your compass doesn't point north."

He looked down at me quizzically for a moment and then looked back at his compass. "It doesn't does it?" 

"Why is that?" I asked as he took over steering again.

"I don't know." Jack replied squinting at the horizon. 

"Well, how do you know where you are going?" I asked looking up trying to see what he was squinting at.

"I just do." He replied sighing. "You should go below and tell young William that we are nearing Tortuga."

I stepped down from the helm and turned back up to look at Jack. "Why don't you want me sailing back to Port Royal from Tortuga?" 

He turned to face me and gave me a sly smile, "Oh, you'll see."

~

The moment we stepped off the ship I knew why I wasn't to sail back from Tortuga. It was filthy, repulsive, loud, and disgusting. And that was only the pier. 

"Welcome to the most wonderful port in all the seven seas!" Jack yelled spreading his arms wide, as though welcoming us to some lavish estate.

Looking around as we walked I saw several men look hungrily in my direction. Will noticed also and pulled me closer. I felt very safe being tucked under his arm, very happy too. "Stay close to me." He said.

Jack noticed Will and I being rather clingy to each other and turned to us. "Aw, don't worry you two, nothing is going to happen to ye as long as your with me."

"For some reason Jack, I find that hard to take comfort in." I replied.

"Scarlet!" he exclaimed ignoring me and walking off to some brunette whom was scantily clad. To my amusement Jack was slapped right in the face before he could utter another word. She turned and walked off with a bounce in her step. "Not sure I deserved that."

"He probably did." Will whispered in my ear.

But as soon as she was gone, another walked up to us, "Giselle!" he said smiling.

"Who was she?" she asked tilting her head in the direction of the brunette. 

"Huh?" Jack replied looking dumb. As an answer she too slapped him across the face. 

"That looked like it hurt." I whispered to Will who nodded. 

"Alright, I might have deserved that one." Jack said as Giselle walked off. 

"Jack, you really have to learn to treat woman better." I said to Jack giving him 'The Eye'.

But much to my disdain, he just shrugs and walks off to a grungy looking barn. Will follows and pulls me along tugging on my dress.

"We really need to find you something better to wear that is suitable for public." He says pushing a man away who came up asking for my 'services' 

"If it will make them stop, I will gladly do it." I said. I thought, 'But if it means you have to take your arm from my shoulder, I would hope I never find clothes.'

"Here." Jack said as he abruptly stopped and handed me a bucket full of water. 

"Where did you get this?" I asked looking around, and not noticing a well anywhere.

"Over there." Jack replied pointing to a hold in the ground. 

"That is disgusting." I said grimacing.

"Eh, listen love, if this guy right here doesn't wake up when I throw this at him," Jack held up another bucket. "Then I want you to throw yours at him." 

"Alright." I said looking down at what a moment before appeared to be four pigs, but it turned out one of them was a man. 

He was fast asleep using a pig's stomach for a pillow. Jack tossed the water at the man, who presently woke up and swore. Jack sat back and looked like he hadn't done a thing wrong.

"Mornin mate." 

"Wha's goin on?" the man asked.

"I have a proposition for you." Jack replied leaning down into the man.

Will and I tried to catch what they were talking about, but it was impossible to hear over the roar of the mob like crowd milling around behind us.

"What is that smell?" I asked Will after we stood back up.

He looked strange as he scrunched up his nose and replied. "I think it's that man, I'll bet he hasn't bathed in years."

I giggled a little, and was about to say something when Jack bounded back up from his crouching position and turned to us with a giant grin on his face. "To the pub!" he cried.

Will nudged me in the side a little, and jerked his head in the dirty man's direction. I smiled and tossed the water at the man. 

"What was that fer I am already awake!" he yelled shaking his head.

I looked at Will as he replied, "That was for the smell."

I laughed out loud as the man looked like he was about to say something, however he just shrugged and followed Jack.

~

inside, the pub was just as bad, if not worse than it was on the outside. I walked in and looked around taking in my surroundings. A man was sitting in the corner with two woman all over him, and another was sitting two feet to his right taking down drinks almost as fast as they were being given to him. 

With a flourished turn, Jack faced us and held up two hands with one finger pointed up. "You," he said lowering one finger to Will, "And you," he continued pointing the other at me, "Stay here." He squinted his eyes and turned back around.

As he walked off I leaned against the wall with an exasperated sigh, "Why is he so odd?" I asked turning to Will.

"You have known him as long as I have." He replied shrugging. Will paused for a moment and leaned back against the wall. "He knew my father."

"Really?" I asked with keen interest. "Did he say what he was like?"

"Yea." He replied softly. I waited a moment for him to say more, but he didn't.

As I put my hand on his arm to ask him to continue, a fairly large woman walked up to Will and said to him, "Hey son, lookin fer a good time?"

I let my hand down on Will's arm and thinking like a woman of the night said in the best seductive voice I could muster, "Sorry darling, but this one is taken for the evening."

"Hmph." Said the woman as she turned and walked away. 

"Thanks." Will said after a moment, "But that just make me think about getting you out of here right now. You are becoming more and more like one of them with every step." He finished with a teasing smile. 

I playfully slapped his arm, and just as I opened my mouth to say something, Jack came bounding up with the drunken walk he always seemed to have. 

"Well m' beautiful lady, and m'gentleman, tomorrow we will have a crew to get us to the Black Pearl." he said smiling down at me.

"And to find Elizabeth right?" Will asked.

"Yes, yes her too." Jack replied waving his arms. "Come! Now it is time for a good nights rest!"

And with that we left the pub and made our way down the road. 

~~~

I happen to enjoy the company of food. YAY for food!


	8. A Not So Abled Bodied Crew

I know you all adore me because it's been so long since I have updated! [dodges rotten fruit] ok so that's a lie. But here-as a peace offering I update!

You know what? If you are reading this tell me you read my author's notes (in the review assuming you do so) I just want to see who reads these and who BLOWS ME OFF!

~~~

After a night of restless sleep (the inn Jack had us stay at wasn't exactly _comfortable_) I found my self standing in front of the oddest looking crew I had ever seen that next morning. Jack stared cock eyed at them for a few minutes before walking up to them. I stood behind with Will as he paced the length of the pier. 

Finally he stopped right in front of man with a parrot perched on his shoulder. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack growled bearing down on the man.

However, to the annoyance of Jack, the man said nothing. Mr. Gibbs (whom is the man we woke up from his little nap with the pigs, I found out his name after we left the pub) scurried up to Jack and mumbled in his ear. I leaned in to get a better listen, but all I could catch was "-devil had his tongue cut off." I gasped and turned to Will to see if I had heard Mr. Gibbs correctly. All he did was give me the same wide-eyed expression. 

Jack grimaced a little bit and turned to the tongue-less man's parrot. "Same question." 

I was very surprised. Jack was a strange man, but seeing him talk to an animal was just something else entirely. To my utter surprise the parrot responded!

"Wind in your sails!" it squawked. 

Mr. Gibbs grinned and said, "Mostly we figger that means yes."

"Of course it does!" Jack yelped. He turned towards Will and myself and said, "You two satisfied."

I looked away from Jack and let Will answer him, but before he could, a woman's voice yelled out from my right.

"So what's the benefit for us if we go?" 

Jack slowly walked past Will and I towards the woman. We slowly followed bending over to get a better look at the woman whose head was hidden by a hat.

Jack slid up to her and lifted the hat revealing her face. A wide grin quickly spread across his face, "Annamaria!" No sooner had the words left his lips had Annamaria slapped him straight across the face. 

"Did you deserve that?" Will asked smirking.

"Yea, I think I did." Jack replied wincing.

"You stole my boat!!" Annamaria cried angrily. 

"Now love, I wouldn't exactly say I _stole_ it, I more of…_borrowed_ it-" He was cut off by another whack from Annamaria. However he ignored it and continued, "Without asking. And I swear to you, I had every intention of giving it back!" 

For some reason I didn't find that believable.

"But you didn't!" Annamaria shot at him. 

"I know, and I am terribly sorry about that, you see there was this accident and-" Jack stopped and looked at Annamaria's glaring face. "Perhaps I will tell you later." He said waving his hands, "But how about this, I will give you a bigger better boat!"

"Yes, in fact we will give you that one!" Will said smiling and pointing to the Interceptor.

"Yes-wait! That one?!" Jack cried turning to Will, who gave Jack a look and nodded. "Aye, that one!" Jack said turning back around. "What say you? Will you come?"

The entire crew watched Annamaria as she thought for a second. "AYE!" She cried. The rest of the crew immediataly yelled after her. "AYE!" 

I looked around for a second and realized I there was no way I wasn't going with them. For some reason I felt like saying something. "YAY!" I yelled. 

Everyone jumped and looked down at me looking very surprised. "Sorry." I mumbled. 

Will laughed and patted my head. "You are so strange."

Then everyone picked up their things and made their way to the boat.

~

Hours later we were sailing along in beautiful water, the sun shining brightly over our heads with not a cloud in the sky as we steadily caught up to the Pearl. 

Of course this is what I would have loved to really happen. 

We were, in actuality, in the middle of a giant squall that had erupted out of nowhere that night. 

It took me a few minutes to realize that if I had stayed above deck, that I would surely be washed overboard. So I ran below and huddled in the room Jack had found me in a few days before. 

After a few minutes of rocking back and forth I began to feel really sick. The ship rolling from side to side-I couldn't take it. seconds later I had my head stuck out the window letting go all that I had for dinner. I heard footsteps behind me and pulled my drenched head back in to see Annamaria standing at the door trying to stand up straight. 

"Yer Will'm sent me down here to see if ye was alrigh'" She yelled above the roar of the waves. 

Water dripped down my nose as I looked at her, "Yes." I shouted, "I think I am alright! Just a little seasick!." I burped and had to stick my head back out the window as another wave of sickness pushed itself up.

I heard the smile in her voice as Annamaria yelled, "I will tell 'im that!" 

I turned back around and glared at her back as she walked back out of the room. I was angry because she could stand there and laugh at me while I was sick off the side of a ship. Of course I was jealous too because she wasn't right next to me doing the same.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor. In an effort to control my stomach spasms for a moment I laid down and stared at the ceiling. 

'I wonder how Will is doing.' I thought to myself. I realized that it had been a while since I had thought of him last. I guessed that could be good considering my position. 

It was then that I decided from then on to not consider Will as anything more than a brother, because I knew in my heart that he would never regard me as anything more than a sister. 

~

I woke up the next morning with my hair stuck in my face. Still feeling the sea sickness from the night prior I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

I burped and waited for my stomach to calm before standing up and making for the stairs. Emerging on deck to a cloud of fog surrounding the entire ship I looked around and saw Will talking to Mr. Gibbs about Jack. 

I walked past a very smug looking Jack, who looked down at me and winked. Ignoring him I walked up to Will and caught him right in the middle of his sentence.

"-the reason for all the-" Will wiggled his fingers similar to Jack. 

Gibbs looked at Will sternly and said, "Yes." I crouched down next to Will to listen in. "But reason's got nothing to do with it."

"With what?" I asked. 

"Shhh." Will replied not taking his eyes off Gibbs and patting my face. 

"Now you see," Gibbs continued looking down at me, "When a man is marooned on an island, he is givin one shot. Just one. I can imagine that you know what for, but Jack didn't use it. No- he is saving that one shot for his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will breathed. 

"Aye." Gibbs replied looking pleased with Will's reaction.

Will's face turned to one of confusion and he asked, "How did he get off the island?"

"What happened?" I asked trying desperately to be included in the conversation.

"Kathryn!" Will exclaimed finally noticing me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh," I replied, "What happened?"

"Short story? Jack was marooned on an island by the man we are going after: Barbossa. Now Gibbs, tell me how he got off the island."

"I will tell ye. Jack waded out into the water and waited a few days so the sea could get familiar with his presence. Then, he roped in a couple of sea turtles, roped them together and made a raft." Gibbs replied with wide eyes.

"Really?" I asked enthralled.

"Yes really m'lady." Mr. Gibbs said with a satisfied nod.

"Sea turtles." Will said looking skeptical. "Where did he get the rope?" 

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, but we heard a step behind us and jumped. 

"It was human hair from my back." Jack said looking rather bland faced.

I squirmed a little at the thought of it, but turned away giggling none the less.

"Will! You are to come with me. We are going ashore." Jack pointed to a rocky island I had not noticed. "DROP ANCHOR" 

Will and I stood up and started after Jack. Will turned around and looked at me. "No," he said reading my mind.

"What?" I asked innocently. 

"You are not coming." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. "And don't try to stowaway in this boat either." He added with a smile. 

"Well," I said putting my hands on my hips, but then becoming suddenly downhearted, "Just don't forget to tell me to be careful this time."

Will smiled and reached out for a hug. "I love you."

For some reason I started to cry, maybe it was because I knew that he doesn't mean it in the way I wanted him to. Or maybe I was just being childish again. Either way Will noticed and took it for worry. "Oh don't worry Kathryn, everything will be all right."

I sniffled and looked over to Jack. He was trying to untie the boat from the deck, but in having no success, he started to jump up and down on the knot. When that didn't work he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the pile of ropes. A moment later, Annamaria walked up to it, untied it quickly and walked away. Jack made a face and looked up at the sky, shaking his fist at it. Seeing him do this made me let out a loud laugh that grabbed his attention. Will turned and faced Jack just as he turned and pointed a finger at me. 

Will gave him an evil look as Jack, pretending that nothing happened, lowered the lifeboat and motioned for Will to go over. Will looked down at me and cupped my face in his hands. "Be careful." He said looking right into my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead and let go.

I watched him walk over to Jack and jump into the boat. He turned one more time to wave goodbye. Then, with a tug of the rope, they were gone. 

~~~

There! All done for now! Thank you for reading.


	9. A Deal Was Made

Yay! More updates! Don't you just LOVE me? No? ok.

And thanks for all of those out there who told me they actually read these author notes. [tear] I feel so…yea.

~~~

There is quite possibly only one word that could describe what being on the Pearl doing absolutely nothing can be; boring. And aside from being bored, I was scared, panicked, worried, and upset. Not to mention still a little sea sick.

I decided to help Annamaria wash up the deck in an effort to ease my mind. I kept glancing in the direction where Will and Jack had disappeared, I guess it was bugging Annamaria a little bit.

"Bloody 'ell girl, what is it?" She asked exasperated.

"Nothing really," I said looking down embarrassed, "I am just worried that something might happen to him."

"Jack?" She asked sounding confused. 

I jerked my head up and gasped. "Oh! No, Will! I was talking about Will. Jack- well Jack is just a little too strange for me." I replied.

Annamaria smiled and continued working, "He grows on ye, once ye get to know 'im that is. Strange yes, but 'e's got anoth'r side to 'im." She looked back up at me and pointed, "Just make sure 'e doesn't steal yer ship."

"I will." I replied smiling.

Everything was quite for a few moments, as I started thinking about Will again. However seconds later, someone yelled and pointed over the side of the ship. I dropped the coil of rope I was winding around my arm and sprinted to the side facing the island. I squinted my eyes and saw a tiny boat rowing back towards us. I was shocked to see there were only two people in the boat.

It seems to take forever and a day as I watched them slowly row up to the ship close enough to see who is inside. I was thankful to see that one of its occupants was Will, the other was Elizabeth. For some reason I was slightly disappointed that Jack wasn't with them. This thought was quickly pushed out of my head though when Will rowed up to the ship and threw his oar in the water. 

There was a mad rush to get everyone on the Interceptor. I quickly ran over to the commotion to help Elizabeth get out.

"Kathryn!" She squealed slightly surprised, "What are you doing here?" 

It took me a moment to answer due to the fact I was slightly fazed that she even recognized me. I had only seen her once or twice the previous three years. "Long story," I finally replied, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth squeezed some water out of her hair, and looked down at me with a smile, "Yes, thank you."

"Hey, Will!" Gibbs shouted from behind me, "Where be Jack?"

Will, who was smiling, immediately let his face fall, "He fell behind."

The silence on the ship was palpable. "Wait-Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked breaking it.

"The only." I replied.

"Keep to the code mates!" Gibbs yelled looking forlorn and ignoring Elizabeth and I.

With a yell of "AYE!" everyone went off to their respective places to make ready to take off.

"Wait-" I said grabbing Will's arm, "What happened?"

Will turned and looked at me sternly. "It's a long story."

"So you are just leaving him there?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's the code." Annamaria said sadly from behind me.

~

I descended the stairs into the lower deck to see a light on in Will's room. I slowly walked up to it and knocked saying, "Will, it's me."

"Come in." I heard him say from inside.

I pushed the door open to see Elizabeth and Will looking up at me from a table expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were talking." I said backing out of the room.

"No, it's all right Kathryn," Will started, standing up and setting something down on the table.

"What is that?" I asked taking a step back into the room. Will stepped aside and gave me a full view of a medallion. 

Elizabeth reached across the table and picked it up. "This is a piece of Aztec gold. A cursed piece taken from a cursed chest. This is the whole reason we are here." She said holding it up.

"Really?" I asked reaching over and taking it from her. It was gold and smooth, when I saw it was branded with a skull on one side, I guessed it was a pirate medallion. "I don't believe in curses." I stated handing it back to her. 

Elizabeth looked back over at Will who looked down at her. "They exist Kathryn. Trust me, I've seen the results of being under this curse. I can see why they want to lift it." Elizabeth said looking back at me.

"And to do that," Will cut in walking over to me, "They need that medallion, and something else."

"What?" I asked rather worried at the uncomfortable face he was making.

"The blood of a pi-" Will swallowed, "My father's blood, my blood."

I let the shocking information sink in for a second before I turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Why did they take you then?" I asked 

"Because I had the medallion," She replied, then adding as an afterthought almost said, "Oh, I told them my name was Turner."

"I still don't understand why you told them that Elizabeth. You never answered my question." Will said turning around and looking down on her.

"Well-" Elizabeth started, looking uncomfortable, "You see I-" She was abruptly cut off by someone shouting above decks.

Will jumped up and raced to the stairs, "Stay here you two!" He said before disappearing up them. 

Elizabeth and I shared a look as I shifted around uncomfortably. "I suppose it won't hurt if we just go up to have a look, I mean, Will couldn't possibly mind that."

"Right," Elizabeth says as she jumped up and raced up the stairs. I stand up to follow but remembering the medallion I turned around and tossed it on the table before hurtling up the stairs.

I ran to the back of the ship as Elizabeth started yelling at Annamaria. I could see, behind us, a large cloud of fog just sitting on the water. But as I squinted my eyes I saw a giant ship with ripped black sails emerge from it. Suddenly a mad rush of activity broke out on deck in efforts to try and speed the ship up.

I whipped back around and grabbed the first man that happened to run past me. "Sir! What is going on?!"

The man had a panicked look on his face as he glanced over at the ship behind me. "It's the Black Pearl miss, she's caching up to us." 

The name sounded familiar to me. The memory of Jack saying the it shot into my head. I brushed a bit of hair out of my face and asked, "Why are we trying to go faster though? There is no ship that can match the Interceptor in speed!"

"Aye miss, no ship, perhaps, on earth. But a ship from Hell itself? There is nothing that can stop 'er." He said, "Now miss, I really need to go." With a nod, he ran back to whatever he was doing.

I turned back around to face the Pearl and jumped nearly out of my skin. The ship had gained on us by two leagues. I turned towards Elizabeth and just caught the end of her screaming, "LET GO THE ANCHOR!"

I stared at her for a moment before being tossed sideways as the ship turned abruptly to the right. "Oorg." I grunted as the wind was knocked out of me. I picked myself up gasping for breath and watched as the Pearl ran sideways up along next to us. 

I stared at the throng of jeering pirates on the other ship for a moment. Then Elizabeth screamed "FIRE ALL!" and the ship shook slightly as a round of cannons were fired. 

I dove out of the way just in time as the Pearl started to return fire. I crawled around on deck for a few minutes trying to find my way as cannons were fired and bullets whizzed past my head. 

Then as I looked up, I saw, to my ultimate horror, ropes from the Pearl started sailing over to our ship, and it's crew started boarding. 

I jumped up immediately and ran past several pirates, luckily unnoticed. I was stopped though, when a particular pirate with a black hat on stepped in front of me. 

I gasped as he grabbed my arm. "Ahh m'lass, we meet again," He said flashing me all of his rotten teeth. 

"AHHH!" I yelled as I hauled back and punched him squarely in the nose. Incredibly my blow seemed to have done nothing to him because he reacted by just laughing. I thought I had hit him pretty hard. However before I could dwell on it any more (or before the pirate had time to react thankfully) another round of cannons went off, causing the ship to shake again.

Luckily the man was distracted and I took that instant I had to run off. I happened to race past Elizabeth just as two pirates were about to lunge for her. I sidestepped over to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. 

"What do we do?!" I asked frantically as she hit a pirate with a board she had grabbed.

"I don't know! Where is Will?! Find Will!!" She screeched as more pirates swung themselves onto the ship. 

Before I could answer though, Will ran up to us and grabbed my arm, "Kathryn! Where's the medallion?!"

"It's below! I left it on the table!" I yelled over the roar of another cannon blast. 

"WILL!" Elizabeth screeched.

Before she could utter another word, Will took off for the stairs to below leaving me and Elizabeth defenseless once again. 

Suddenly, another pirate jumped right in front of us and before you could yell 'Ahoy!' I pulled back and socked him one in the face hoping that I could at least distract him enough to get away.

Oddly enough though, the pirate flew back and crashed to the deck clutching his nose. I wasn't about to concern myself with that though. I turned around and pushed Elizabeth away and just as I had started to run after her I heard a familiar voice yell, "LOVE! THAT REALLY HURT!" and I realized I had just punched a pirate we weren't fighting.

"JACK!" I screamed turning around and crashing down beside him. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" 

I swung my arm around near his head and he flinched, "Love, put that away." He said pushing my arm away.

Jack sat up and shook his head, "Alright, time to get back to fighting." He said standing up and starting to run off leaving me just sitting on the deck. 

"Wait! Jack!" I yelled getting up to follow him. "What is wrong with these pirates? Why can't I harm them?"

"Because they can't be harmed, they can't die! They are cursed!" He replied turning around and stabbing a pirate in the stomach. To my horror, the pirate just pulled the sword back out and lunged after Jack.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her being overtaken by three pirates. 

"Elizabeth!" I yelled starting to run to her. However, before I could go three steps I was tripped by a pirate and grabbed by several others. "Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled. All they did was laugh though. I kicked and screamed as they dragged me onto the Pearl alongside Elizabeth. 

The Pearl started to pull away from the sinking Interceptor as several pirates tied the crew, Elizabeth, Jack, and I to the mast. 

I soon realized something and started looking frantically around. "Elizabeth! Where's Will?!"

She struggled against the ropes and several pirates as she replied, "He's trapped! Trapped below decks on the Interceptor!"

I looked back over to the Interceptor just as it blew into a million tiny pieces to be spread about the ocean. 

My heart seemed to stand still for a moment and all was quiet. Looking around I saw Elizabeth screaming Will's name, and oddly I couldn't hear her. Slowly I turned back to face the flaming wreckage that was once the great Interceptor. It's funny because I remember the only thought on my mind at that moment was that Annamaria wasn't going to get her ship.

Then, everything came back to me full blown. Elizabeth's screams were pounding in my ears and the smell of burning wood stung the inside of my nose. 

It was then I finally realized Will was on the ship that had just been blown up.

"NO!" I screamed fighting to shake myself loose from the pirates that were holding me back. Elizabeth broke free of the ropes and ran right into an especially grungy pirate with a feathered hat on. 

I was too busy screaming and fighting to pay any attention to what they were saying to each other though. Finally one of the pirates whacked me over the head, which made me shut my mouth. 

Then, like a miracle, Will jumped up onto the railing of the Pearl and stood there. I was so full of joy and elation that all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears.

But then Will pulled out his pistol and aimed it at himself and like it was amplified one thousand times I heard him say, "You can't die. But I can."

Jack jumped forward and stepped between the behatted pirate and Will. But after a moment, he slumped his shoulders and moped back over to join the crew. 

Then Will and the behatted man, whom I had by then figured to be Captain Barbossa, began to talk. I couldn't quite catch what they were saying, but when they were finished I knew a deal had been made. 

"That's all. You free the girls and the crew." Will said nodding his head.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. "No-!"

I realized Will was giving himself up in exchange for our lives. "NO! Will! You can't do this! Don't do this!" I screamed.

Will looked over to me with sadness in his eyes. "I have to." He whispered. 

And with that, the deal was sealed.

~~~

Well! That was fun! Though it seemed to take forever to revise. Bleh. Well, the next chapter will be fun! You all know what's next right? 

DRUNKENNESS! HURRAY!

Love ya!


	10. So We Were Drunk

I know I don't update often, leave me alone! I am working on putting back up the Big Happy Chronicles! And with school, and my job and all that fun crap. Don't worry though, come summer there will be many more updates! And possibly a new story here or there! Love you all! 

You know, I was watching mad TV today and something was said that made me laugh really hard. And here I will share it to you…

"I don't give a McDamn who you are." 

~~~

We spent the next few hours tied up on deck until I looked across the horizon and noticed a tiny spit of land. 

Before I knew what was going on, Elizabeth, Jack, and I were dragged forward with our hands bound. One of the pirates pushed Elizabeth forward and onto the ships plank. "Time to take a little swim lovey?"

Elizabeth scowled at him and walked forward. 

The rat Barbossa had tricked Will. It was never specified where or when we were to be let go so Barbossa took advantage of that mistake to let us go on the same island he had marooned Jack on all those years ago.

I struggled against the pirate who had my arms and turned to face Will. "Barbossa you lying bastard!" He yelled, struggling against the pirates holding him. 

"Don't you dare impugn me honor boy. If ye notice I am letting your lasses go just like you asked. It's not my fault if you failed to specify where or when I do so isn't it?" Barbossa replied grinning evilly. He waved his hand to the pirate holding Will who promptly gagged him with a dirty rag.

Barbossa smiled again and turned to Elizabeth. "Hmm." He mumbled, rubbing his chin. Elizabeth looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "Miss, I think I'll be requestin' that dress back." He finished finally. 

Elizabeth's face turned a shade of purple as she angrily unclasped the dress and tossed it to Barbossa. "It would look better on you anyway."

"Oh, the lady has a bit of a tongue does she?" He said with an amused smile. The rest of the crew laughed uncertainly as if they were relying on Barbossa's reaction on how to act. "Now JUMP!" He barked.

Slowly Elizabeth turned around and looked down at the water. Her hands were shaking a little as she took a tentative step forward.

"Please lass, this is really taking too long, we don't have all day." Barbossa said. He nodded to a giant black man standing next to the plank. The man smiled and nodded as he stomped on the edge of the plank causing Elizabeth to trip and fall into the water. 

"Well, now that she's gone. It's your turn lass." Barbossa said turning to me. The pirate holding my arms shoved me onto the plank and started giggling. I turned around quickly and faced Will. 

He looked back at me with sad eyes. I could hear his voice in my head telling me to be careful. With a sudden burst of foolish courage, I found my voice and shouted to Barbossa. "Barbossa, I don't know you very well, and I thank the lord for that. The little I do know about you is enough to prove to me that you are the vilest, most ugliest creature inhabiting this earth. Not to mention you smell. It is amazing that your mother didn't strike you dead the moment you came out. I pity her and anyone else you have come in contact with during your sad, pathetic life!" I stopped and took a deep breath, then continued. "I hope you die a horrible, un-honorable death and that the most fiery pits of hell is saved just for you!" And with that I shot up my middle finger at him and jumped off the plank before anyone could respond. Except for Jack, whom I distinctly heard laughing. 

~

I staggered onto the beach after swimming from the ship, Elizabeth had arrived before and Jack was not to far behind me.

"I can NOT believe we are here right now!" Elizabeth screamed balling her fists. "This-this is all YOUR FAULT!!" She screamed pointing to Jack. 

"MY FAULT?!" He yelled back. "No, no love. Let's remember who was the one that was kidnapped by blood thirsty pirates in the first place shall we? If it's anyone's fault, it's HERS!" Jack pointed at me as I stood on the beach, jaw on the ground.

"MY fault?! How is it my fault?! I haven't done anything!!" I screeched stomping up to him.

"Love, love." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. "If it gets the blame off me, it can be the trees fault for all I care."

Anger swelled in my chest. "Do you remember what it felt like when I hit you earlier?" I seethed. 

Jack let go of my shoulders and recoiled a bit. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are when you are angry?" 

I bared my teeth at him and just as I was about to say something Elizabeth said, "So what are we going to do?"

Jack grinned at me and turned around to face Elizabeth. I heard him take a breath like he was about to speak, but instead he walked off and started knocking on trees.

I gave Elizabeth a quizzical look but she just shrugged and followed him. I sighed and started to trudge after her. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Jack as he knocked on his third tree. 

Instead of answering however, Jack nodded his head and started walking north taking three long steps. He stopped and jumped up and down twice. 

"Ah HA!" He cried bending over. Brushing sand aside Jack found a rope and pulled. It turns out the rope the handle of a trap door. He pulled up sending sand everywhere.

"What is that?" I asked walking around next to him to see what was below. 

"This, lass, is a rum cellar." Jack replied lowering himself down. "So lucky I remembered this." He mumbled. 

I looked over to Elizabeth who was glaring down at Jack. After a moment Jack came back up carrying three bottles of alcohol. 

"Excuse me Jack, can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked once he had stood up. 

"Please." He answered waving his hand.

"How did you get off the island last time you were here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked over at Jack wondering what exactly his answer was going to be.

"Last time…last time I was here…oh yes. Well you see-" He looked up at Elizabeth curiously. "Last time I was here I got off the island…ahh… by bartering. A passing ship came by and I bartered for a ride home." 

"How long?" I asked. 

Jack jumped and looked down at me, "Are all the bloody woman gangin' up on me or somethin'?" he grumbled.

"How long?" I asked again. 

Jack looked over to Elizabeth then back at me. He dropped his shoulders and mumbled into his chest. "Three days."

Elizabeth blew up. 

"THREE DAYS?!? YOU SPENT THREE DAYS ON THIS ISLAND!? WHAT ABOUT THE STORY-WITH THE TURTLES?! I MEAN, I HAD A FEELING THAT ONE WASN'T TRUE BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?! HOW MANY OF THEM ARE LIES?! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT YOU SPENT THREE DAYS LYING ON A BEACH DRINKING RUM!!!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and then grinned. "Welcome to the Caribbean love." He said waving the bottle of rum in front of her face. 

Elizabeth grabbed the bottle out of his hand and glared at it. "Lass, you want some too?" Jack said turning and waving another bottle at me.

"Give it." I said taking it from him. 

"That's my kind of lass." Jack said with a grin on his face. 

I pulled the cork out and took a long swig as Elizabeth did the same. As the rum slowly burned its way down my throat, I knew that night would either be the best or the worst night of my life. 

~

It was well after nightfall before we all were good and drunk. It had taken Jack that long to get a fire lit, and that was only because he kept falling over into the wood and then rolling back out again, he was that drunk.

"WE'RE DEVILS, BLACK SHEEP, AND REALLY BAD EGGS! DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO HO!" We all screamed dancing around the fire. 

"THIS IS MY NEWEST FAVORITE SONG! WHEN I GET THE SHIP BACK EVERYONE IS GOING TO LEARN IT!" Jack screamed waving his bottle around.

Elizabeth and I dropped to the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow. 

It felt so good being drunk; it felt like nothing could hurt me. The possibility of Will being dead hadn't haunted me at all. I never wanted to not be like it again.

"ELIZABETH!" I screeched jumping up. "Dance with me!" 

She jumped up and grabbed my wrists. We started whirling around in circles and screaming as Jack plopped on the ground and watched us with a stupid grin on his face. 

"I have never had so much fun!" Elizabeth screamed as she let go causing us both to fall in separate directions. Elizabeth went crashing into Jack and I landed on my back a foot away from the fire. I stared at it for a moment and wondered what made the flames so red.

I sat up, shook the sand out of my hair, and looked around for my bottle. Upon finding it I took another long drink from it and looked over to see Elizabeth and Jack being all cuddly together. 

I crawled over to them and sprawled myself across their laps. "Whatcha DOOOOIN?!" I asked taking another swig.

"Well-Miss Elizabeth 'ere says that I am going to be the most feared pirate in the whole Spanish Main!" Jack slurred. He pointed over to Elizabeth and spilled rum on my dress. "But in my opinion, I am going to be the most feared pirated in the whole OCEAN!" He swung his arm around and spilled more rum on me. 

"You got rum on me." I whispered menacingly as I sat up. "You got rum on my dress! This isn't even my dress! IT'S MY UNDERDRESS!" I screamed. Seconds later I emptied the remaining bit of alcohol I had in my bottle on his head. "THERE! Now there is rum on you!"

Jack blew out of his mouth spraying rum everywhere. "AACK!" I yelped wiping my face. 

Elizabeth however, was somewhere else entirely. "A toast!" She yelled raising her bottle. I raised my empty bottle and Jack raised his half full one. "To the Black Pearl, for without her, we wouldn't be on this island drinking our woes away!"

"No.No.No. To the rum. For without the rum, we wouldn't have anything to drink our woes away with." Jack yelled waving his bottle around. 

"I got one!" I cried standing up. "To the Pirates of the Caribbean! For without them we would have no Black Pearl, cursed medallions, rum, maroons, or anything of that sort!"

Elizabeth and Jack let out a loud, "Aye!" and drank down their bottles. I went to go take a swig of mine only then realizing that it was all gone. I threw the bottle aside and grabbed Jack's from his hand. Throwing back my head I took a long drink and fell to the ground. I giggled for three seconds before I hit the sand, dead unconscious.

 ~~~

There you are people, until next time! Remember to keep your noses clean!


	11. Finding Will

Hey guys, I know I don't update that often, if you really care as to why, go visit my livejournal. Otherwise read on!

~~~

I looked around and noticed I was back on The Ship. The one from my dream. I looked out across the ocean as the wind blew hair into my face. I saw, off in the distance, another ship very far; almost to the horizon. I turned back around and there he was, right where he was supposed to be. I smiled as he came closer to me and rubbed his finger along my cheek. He then wraps his arms around my waist and looks down at me, right in the eyes. 

Once again I could feel his heart beating and his breath against my cheek. Everything seemed so real. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment when he was to kiss me.

Something different happened though, I felt his hands slip away from my waist and the comfort of him was gone. Before I could open my eyes, he was gone. Everything had gone dark with angry looking clouds. Lightning flashes as the ship starts to buck back and forth. I call out for him but the rain drowns out my voice and no one answers. 

Then, just as quickly as it had started, the storm stopped. I looked around and saw something unexpected. Jack was leaning against the mast casually with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. 

He looks up and spots me, causing him to start in my direction. By the time I had think about it, he was there, putting his hands around my waist, doing all the things that only one person in that dream was supposed to do. And then, just as he leans down…

~

…I wake with a start.

"Meeeh!" I groaned. Something under me stirred a bit and shifted. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned my head to see what I was laying on. 

To my surprise, it was Jack's stomach. 

"AH!" I yelp trying to sit up but failing miserably. 

"Oi," Jack said waking up and looking down at me, "How did you get down there." There was a devilish grin on his face that I would have loved to have smacked off. 

I finally managed to pull myself off the ground and put my hands on my hips as I answered defiantly, "I do not know Captain."

"Please," He said raising himself on his elbows, "Call me Jack." He smiled, flashing me all of his gold teeth. 

"Well then Jack-" I started, however I was interrupted by something catching my attention. "Do you smell that?" I turned my head around but immediately regretted it. I had a monstrous headache from drinking all the rum the night before. 

As I stood there holding my head, Jack jumped up and looked off behind me with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Oh no." He whimpered as he pushed past me and ran down the dune. 

I slowly turned around to face the biggest fire I had seen in my life. "Woah." I mumbled wondering what had happened. I looked down and saw Elizabeth running around the edge of the fire throwing in more boxes. When she threw in a crate of rum I started to laugh. That was why Jack had been upset. 

Jack ran up to Elizabeth and started waving his arms around. I could tell he was yelling, but I was too far away to catch what he said. As I started to walk down to them I heard him yell, "BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!" I smirked to myself and sat down to watch them a little bit. 

Elizabeth turned from Jack and threw herself on the ground facing the ocean. As soon as her back was to him, Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head. 

"HEY!" I screamed standing up. "JACK! STOP IT!" Jack looked up at me and made a face, just as Elizabeth turned around and smacked his leg. Jack glared down at her as he shoved his gun back into his sash, then he stomped over to me. 

I sat down and shielded my eyes as I looked up at him. "Hello." 

Jack ignored me and continued past grumbling something about, "Bloody woman."

I watched Elizabeth for a moment, then heard Jack say from behind me, "There'll be no living with her after this." 

Turning around to see what he was talking about, I gasped as I saw a ship! The governor's ship! "Elizabeth!" I yelled waving my arms and jumping up. "Look!" I swung my arm around to point to the ship, but ended up hitting Jack in the face. 

"GERK!" he gasped falling to the ground. 

"Jack, I'm sorry." I said looking back towards Elizabeth. She finally looked over to me with her hand over her eyes to shield the sun. I pointed again to the ship and she stood up and dusted herself off.  

I turned back around to face Jack who had his head in his hands. "I am sorry for hitting you Jack." I said again as I walked past him and flipped his beads over his head. He jerked his head up and grabbed me from behind. As he pulled me down to the ground the dream I had the previous night came right to mind. 

"Let me GO!" I screeched, fighting to get out of his arms. "JACK! Let me GOOO!" I tried scratching at his arms, but the man was relentless. 

Then Elizabeth came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "JACK! Let her go! The ship will be here any minute and we don't need you fooling around." She scolded in a motherly tone.

Jack grunted and released me from his grasp. I scampered away from him and jumped up. "Walk with me Kathryn." Elizabeth said grabbing my arm. 

"Grr!" I growled as soon as we were out of Jack's earshot. "I hate him so much! I really wish he would quit doing things so unexpectedly."

"Yes, I know. Jack is a very hard man to predict." She replied sighing. 

'Yes, he is. Hey, I wonder when the last time he had a decent bath was." I asked her.

Elizabeth started giggling and replied, "Probably not for a year at the least!"

"No way, I would say more of two years at the least!" I said laughing out loud. "I can smell Mr. Stinky all the way over here." 

Elizabeth started laughing then gasped as we were tapped on the shoulders. "Ladies, that would be Captain Stinky." Jack said looking like he was going to explode.

 "Well if you are the Captain of all stink, I would imagine that's why I could smell you." I said daring a smart response. 

Jack huffed and tried to change the subject. "Your ship is here." He sat down and looked at the ship as a boat was being lowered from it.

"No it's not," Elizabeth replied looking at it, "Jack why don't you tell us when the last time you had a bath was?" She sat down next to him and nudged him in the stomach. 

"I don't have to tell you." Jack taunted. 

"Yes you do." I replied sitting on his other side. "You see, Elizabeth and I have a little wager going, she said one year, I say two, you now have to tell us so we can decide who wins."

"Does swimming count?" He asked looking over at me. 

"No." I said, "It has to have involved fresh water, and soap."

"Real soap? Well then, two months. Maybe three. I don't quite remember." He replied

"Oh, that is barbaric!" I gasped inching away from him.

"I can't sit next to a person who hasn't bathed in three months!" Elizabeth cried jumping up.

"Well I am sorry Elizabeth, but I am not exactly the daughter of a governor am I?" Jack shot at her. 

"Jack-JACK!" I yelled poking his shoulder. "Look, the boats are here now." I pointed to the boat that had just come to shore.

~

"What do you mean we aren't going back to find him?!" I heard Elizabeth scream, "You have to!"

I looked over the railing from the top of the ship and saw Elizabeth chasing the commodore around the deck. I ran down to them to see what the matter was. "Please? You have to go back." Elizabeth pleaded as I walked over to Jack and stood at his side. 

"What's going on?" I asked nudging him. "Are they talking about Will?" 

"Yes," He replied not taking his eyes off Elizabeth, "And I think something really big is about to happen because she is gettin' pretty desperate."

"Consider it a wedding gift then." 

"Oh! There it is!" Jack said looking happy. The commodore slowly turned around with a look of surprise on his face. The govoner looked absolutely ecstatic.  

"You're accepting the commodore's proposal then Elizabeth?" He asked smiling from ear to ear. 

"Yes, I am." She said downcast.

"Wedding?! There's going to be a wedding?" Jack said delighted, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He threw his arm on the nearest officer and started to laugh. The officer did not look very happy about it and shrugged him off. "Fine then," He said looking disappointed, "Clap me in the irons then."

"Wait-I don't understand. What's going on?" I asked looking around. Everyone turned and looked at me like I was something that just popped up on deck. "Are we going to go find Will?" I continued tentatively since every eye was on me.

"We are indeed Miss Anderson." The commodore answered. 

"Well then, what is all this about a proposal?" I asked looking over to Elizabeth.

She looked down and mumbled into her chest. "I have accepted the Commodore's proposal for marriage." 

"Oh," I replied.  It was basically my dream come true. Elizabeth would marry and move far away and then Will and I would live happily ever after with each other. For some reason though, I wasn't feeling very happy about it. I felt horrible in fact because I knew that when Will heard about it he would be heartbroken. 

"Congratulations." I mumbled. 

~

A few hours later we were anchored right off shore of the island that only yesterday I thought I would never see again. After walking around the ship a little, I wandered over to Jack who was talking with Norrington. 

"Keep the girls here. I promise you if you don't they will be in a lot of danger. Especially Miss Elizabeth, and I know mate that you don't want your brand new fiancée in any sort of danger do ye?" Jack said in his ear. "Lock them up too, just to be sure."

"Right." Norrington replied nodding his head at a group of officers. They looked over at me and started in. I took one look at them and made for Elizabeth whom I knew was at the bow of the ship. 

"Elizabeth!" I cried as one of them grabbed the back of my dress. "Let me go!" I yelped turning around and whacking his arm. "Elizabeth! Jack got Norrington to lock us up!"

However my warning to her was in vain as several more went after her and then threw us both into the captain's room. "Let us OUT!" Elizabeth cried in the lieutenant's face. 

"I am sorry ladies, but this is for your own good." He replied with a smug look on his face. 

"Do they know that the pirates are cursed?" I asked. "And that they CAN'T BE KILLED?!"

"Oh of course they do. The green sea dragon swum up by the ship and told us before eating half of the crew." The lieutenant said laughing to himself. "Good night ladies." He then slammed the door in our faces and locked it. 

"If I ever get a hold of him again, I am going to kill Jack." I grumbled putting my back against the door. 

"And I will be there with you to hold him down while you do so." Elizabeth replied looking around the room. She sprang from the door and started pulling sheets from out of the cabinets. Her usual calm looking disposition was ruined and her hair hung limp around her shoulders. The clothes the commodore had given her looked like they were his own. I look down at my own under dress realizing that no one had given me anything to cover up with. This made me angry, not that I wasn't already, but that just fueled the fire. 

"Let me help." I said running up to her. 

"Tie the sheets together. We will use them as a rope and then climb down." Elizabeth said throwing a pile of sheets at me. 

We tied them together until we had a long chain that when thrown out the window, reached the water. Just as we were about to climb on the desk under the window, we heard the governor's voice and froze. 

"It's all right, just go." Elizabeth whispered motioning for me to go first out the window. I looked down and noticed a very conveniently placed boat right next to where the sheet rope ended. 

"Are you sure no one will see us?" I asked as I backed out the window. 

"Just go before Father comes in." She answered practically pushing me out. 

Seconds later we were both in the boat, rowing off towards the island to save Will. 

~~~

Woo! Only two more chapters after this one! Doesn't that make you feel all happy and mooshy inside? It does for me. 

Love you all!


	12. Where There's a Will, There's Usually a ...

I know! I know! Yelling at your computer will not make me update faster! Only one more chapter after this…and it will be coming faster than this one did. I will need lots of breaks from studying for finals.

I glanced over the side of the boat and saw the dark and uninviting look of the water below. "Elizabeth? What exactly is your plan?" I asked as I continued rowing.

"First to the Pearl, we are going to need the help of the crew if we want to get into those caves." She replied looking up at the ship looming ahead.

"And after that?" I questioned pulling my oar around.

Elizabeth looked back at me with an uncertain look. "I am not sure, I was kind of making it up as we went along."

"Oh." I said.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked hopefully. A thousand plans ran through my head, but each one was as silly as the last.

"No." I replied finally.

"Alright then, we will just see what happens." She whispered.

The boat had reached the side of the Pearl. Elizabeth reached out and pulled on a rope. She tugged a bit softly, then tugged harder and nodded her head with satisfaction. "Come on." She whispered starting to climb.

I grabbed the rope and pulled myself up. Just as we neared the deck we heard voices. Elizabeth abruptly stopped and looked down at me. She brought her fingers to her lips to tell me to keep quiet. We hung there silent as the wind and listened. The voices continued for a moment and just as my arms felt like they couldn't hold me any longer, Elizabeth started climbing again and motioned me to follow.

We reached the railing and swung ourselves over. "Alright, now what?" I whispered looking around.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but before she could utter a word a high pitched wail erupted from the monkey that had practically jumped down on her.

She gasped as I stifled a scream. I stood there frigid wonder what to do when Elizabeth grabbed the thing around the waist and tossed it over her shoulder into the ocean below.

I looked at her impressed but all she did was shrug her shoulders. I stuck my head over the side of the ship just in time to see two skeletons stick their heads out of the cannon hold. I gaped at them for a second before pulling myself back over and grabbing Elizabeth. "Eta-Eta-Et!" I gaped.

"What is it?" Elizabeth hissed.

"They-they're skeletons!" I cried.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the stairs. I followed utterly confused and frightened. Just as I was about to round the second set of stairs, Elizabeth grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the corner under the first. I looked up at her questioningly but she pushed me back further into the corner as the two skeletons I had seen went bounding past us and up the stairs.

Elizabeth looked up after them to make sure they weren't coming back down and then grabbed my arm again and pulled me down the rest of the stairs.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Gibbs exclaim. I looked over and saw him and the rest of the crew crammed into a tiny cell.

"Gibbs! Where is Will?!" I screeched clinging to the bars.

"Kathryn! Quiet! I just have to find the keys…" Elizabeth said trailing off when she started to look around.

I quickly scanned the floor and found a pair of rusted keys in a corner leaning against the wall. "Got them!" I shouted holding them up.

"Brilliant!" Elizabeth chirped grabbing the keys from my hand. She turned around and unlocked the crew from the cell. "Come on, up on deck. I have an idea."

We quickly made our way back up the stairs making as little noise as possible. I saw the two skeletons walking back and forth across the deck looking for something, undoubtedly us. "What do we do?" I whispered to Elizabeth.

"Listen up everyone." She whispered turning around and facing us. "I want Gibbs to untie that bit of rope right there holding the boat. Then the rest of you swing it around, and right as the two of them walk in the boat's path, let it go and hopefully that will get rid of them!"

"Aye." Gibbs replied as he started towards the rope. The boat was swung around and we waited for what seemed like hours for the two skeletal pirates to pass in front of us.

"NOW!" Elizabeth cried pushing the boat.

I pushed as hard as I could, and with a satisfying crunch, the two pirates went sprawling into the ocean.

"AH HAAA!" We all cheered happily.

"Alright!" Elizabeth yelled walking ahead of us, "I want all of you with me! We are going to go save Will!" I ran up next to her fully expecting the rest of the crew to be right behind us as I grabbed the rope. "One, two…" We both pulled with all our might and practically fall over. No one else was helping.

"What are you doing?" I screech turning around. "Come on! We need your help! Will needs your help!"

Gibbs shrugged.

"What about Jack?!" I whined pleadingly.

"Well lass you see, we have all we need." Gibbs said gesturing to the Pearl, "And Jack did tell us to stick to the code."

"I can't believe you're going to just abandon your captain all because of some silly code!" I screamed flailing my arms.

"To hell with the bleeding code!" Elizabeth screeched getting as frustrated as I. "It's your choice whether you abide by them or not!"

The crew just silently stared at us. "Elizabeth," I said gently grabbing her arm as I realized that they wouldn't help us. "Forget it, we are fighting a loosing battle. These are pirates." I glared at them, "There isn't much to be expected from them."

Slowly we made our way to the island that I had only been to once, yet had been there too many times. It was odd though, I hadn't even been on the island, but I hated it with a passion.

We landed with a splash on the shore. About three paces in front of us was the entrance to a cave, from where I was standing I could see flames dancing off the wall.

"Do you think they are in there?" I asked Elizabeth as she started for the cave.

"Definitely." She replied looking straight ahead.

We crept into the cave and crawled over several rocks to find ourselves looking on Jack, Will, Barbossa, and several skeletons locked in a battle!

"Will!" Elizabeth hissed as she gracefully jumped over the rocks and grabbed a pole.

I jumped after her and tripped over the rocks. I watched as Elizabeth knocked out a pirate who was about to attack Will. After searching the endless array of gold and treasures the pirates had been hoarding for ten years, my eyes happened upon a large jewel encrusted sword. I ran over to it and wrapped my hands around it. But just as I lifted it I realized that it was entirely too heavy for me.

Just as I was about to drop it, I saw a skeleton sneak up on Elizabeth, and just as he pulled out his sword on her, I forgot the weight of the sword and swung it around in the direction of the skeleton's head, ripping it clean off.

"Creepy." I muttered looking up at Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." She replied looking surprised.

"Kathryn!"

I turned around to see Will looking down at me extremely surprised.

"Oh, hello Will. How are you?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hurriedly.

"Saving you. Will-" I looked over his shoulder at Jack. "-What's Jack doing?"

Just as Will turned around to face Jack, he jumped into the moonlight and turned into a skeleton.

"AH!" I yelped as Jack started to giggle.

"Who's side is that man on?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

Before anyone could answer, Will was off again fighting another skeleton. Elizabeth and I ran opposite each other and I ran straight into a skeleton.

"Get off of me!" I screeched as he grabbed my arm. I ducked down under him and quickly stood back up catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.

I jumped over him and ran towards Will.

"WILL!" Jack yelled from behind me. I turned around and watched as something flew over my head and landed in Will's outstretched hand. Clutching the object Will turned around and made a mad dash for the chest in the middle of the cave.

"Oh, that was a big mistake." Barbossa said pulling out his gun and aiming it at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. "Stop!" I yelled.

Barbossa grinned and moved the gun so it pointed at me. "What was that?"

A gunshot rattled in my ears.

I yelped and looked down to make sure I wasn't the one who was shot. When I looked up, it wasn't Barbossa's gun that was smoking, but Jack's.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said with a hint of amusement.

"Actually, he didn't."

Everyone turned around and watched as Will dropped two coins into the chest. Barbossa made a sort of gasping noise and when I turned back to look at him there was blood staining the front of his shirt.

"I feel…cold."

Barbossa smirked and then fell into a heap on the ground. His hand fell to his side and an apple rolled away from it.

I felt bad. The first thing he wanted to do was eat an apple after the curse was lifted, he hadn't even the time to do it.

"HA!" Jack yelled startling us all. "No man can mutiny me and get away unscathed." Jack looked over at me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Come with me love, I can see a beautiful crown over there with your name written all over it."

Jack started to drag me away, but I turned out of his grasp and started towards Will. "Nuh uh love," Jack said grabbing my arm again. I looked back at Will and saw Elizabeth walk up to him, then I understood. "Those two need to be alone for a moment I think. Dear William has something to say to Miss Elizabeth, he better say it."

As Jack pulled me back behind a cave wall to look at treasure, I watched Elizabeth talk to Will for a moment, then walk away looking as if she were on the brink of tears.

I looked back at Jack as he threw a gold plate over his shoulder and started to walk back to Will.

"Will?" I ask giving him an innocent look, "Can we go home now?"

Will looked down at me with the saddest look I have ever seen and opened his mouth to say something, but before he can Jack comes up behind us and places a crown on my head.

"'Ere love, this is for you. Looks good. Oh 'ey and Will? If you were waiting for an opportune moment, that one was as good as any. Now, since we are all done here, I would be much obliged if you would take me back to me ship." Jack pushed through and sauntered past us. I looked back up at Will, but without meeting my eyes, he walked after Jack.

I hung my head and slowly started to follow.

Our oars dipped slowly in and out of the water as Will rowed silently back to the Dauntless.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Jack, I am so sorry, I tried to-"

"They done what's right by them. You can't expect any more than that." Jack said cutting her off.

I could hear the disappointment in his voice as Will continued to row.

It was silent the rest of the way back to the ship, we all knew what was in store for Jack.

As I stepped back onto the Dauntless and they took Jack away, a great feeling of dread filled me. I felt that somehow, despite Elizabeth and Will being all right, the trip had been made in vain.

"Will! This is ridiculous! I have to go see him! I have to at least tell him goodbye!" I yelled at Will.

We had arrived back at Port Royal a few days later and of course the first thing that was done was place Jack into a jail cell and announcing his handing to be the next morning. I was upset because I didn't want to see such a good man go down, and Will wasn't wanting to even say goodbye before it happened. "I can't believe that YOU of all people disagree with me! For Gods sake Will! He helped you save Elizabeth!"

Will looked at me from across the room with his soft eyes. "Kathryn, I know how you feel. I want to go see him and tell him my thanks, but you have to understand, it's going to be hard enough tomorrow to stand there pretending that I accept what's happening.

"You are being horrible." I replied coldly. "Just think about how Jack is feeling all alone in his cell."

"Knowing Jack he's probably used to it." Will mumbled as he bend back over the hilt he was working on.

"I am going to go say goodbye." I said turning around. "I am going to see him one more time." I walked over to the newly replaced door and yanked it over. "Would you like me to tell him anything?" I asked over my shoulder.

When Will didn't answer I stepped out of the shop and slammed the door shut behind me. I walked out into the street and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. There was an unusual chill in the usually balmy air of that part of the world. I turned around and looked at the closed door wishing that I had thought to grab my cloak on the way out. Reaching out, I opened the door quietly hoping that Will wouldn't hear. With out going all the way back in I snaked my hand through the crack and grabbed my cloak from its peg on the wall. Once again I closed the door and finally began walking down the street towards the jails.

"Albert," I said walking up to the guard sitting next to the door of the jails. "Do you mind if I have a moment with Jack? I just want to tell him what a bad person is and spit in his face." I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes.

Albert's green eyes danced as a smile played at his lips. "Alright Miss Kathryn, but only for a moment."  
"Thank you." I replied going down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I looked at the cell where Jack was sitting on the bench with his head against the wall. I walked over to the front of the cell, adjusted my cloak around my shoulders, and sat down. "Hello Jack."

"'lo love. What 'ave you come for?"

"Well," I said getting a little nervous for some reason. "I came to say goodbye." My throat tightened a bit as I continued. "I wanted to tell you that Will is very grateful, and he would have come here himself to tell you but he was very busy cleaning up the shop."

"No he isn't, and no he's not." Jack said casually. "Knowing that whelp he probably wouldn't even let you come to see me, but you did it anyway to spite him."

"No!" I lied getting defensive. "I came to say goodbye to you!"

Jack finally looked over to me and with one swift movement, rolled off the bench and landed in a sitting position in front of me.

"Where's your crown?" He asked with a smile and a nod towards my head.

"It's under my bed." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Jack, I'm really sorry everything had to turn out like this. I really wish Norrington would quit acting like a snotty stuck up goody boy and just hang the rules. "

"Hang." Jack snorted. "Lovely choice of words there love."

I ignored Jack and continued, "I mean it's not exactly like you have done anything wrong."

"Yes, because we all know that stealing a ship isn't bad at all." Jack replied smirking.

"Commandeer." I corrected, "You commandeered a ship." I looked up at Jack as he let out a barking laugh and reached through the bars to tousle my hair.

"I have taught you well young one. Listen, I don't want you to worry about Ol' Jack here, he still has a few tricks up his sleeves. I think." He said finally, still chuckling. "I think it might be time for you to get back to William, even if you didn't come to spite him, no doubt he's still worried."

"Right." I said pulling myself up from the floor. I turned to walk back up the stairs and realized that I hadn't done what I had come to do.

I slowly turned around and looked down at Jack who was still sitting on the floor. "Goodbye Jack. It was a pleasure knowing you."

Jack smirked and tilted his hat. "Love, don't tell me goodbye, tell me good luck."

"Good luck?" I asked tilting my head. "Why?"

"Because, I will need all the luck I can get for my daring escape tomorrow." Jack replied smiling.

I smiled gently and said to him, "Good luck with your daring escape tomorrow Jack."

Then I slowly turned back around and made my way back up the stairs. "Good night Albert" I said walking past him.

"Good night Kathryn."

As I made my way down the street, I broke down crying.   
Jack was going to be hung at the gallows the next day at precisely noon.

And no daring escape could save him.


	13. This is It

Well guys, this has been a great re-doing of this story, and it's been great having you guys along for the ride! Love you all!

The bell tower tolled slowly over our heads counting down the hours in the day, counting down the seconds until Jack's death.

I was standing next to Will watching the officer read the proclamation against Jack. "Jack Sparrow, let it be known that you have been sentenced to be hanged for your willful commission of crimes against the crown."

I was fidgety and nervous as he continued on. I looked up at Will and saw that he had the same problem. He looked down at me and gave me a tight lipped smile. His ruffled hat shifted as a breeze caught it and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. I blushed a little and turned away thinking about Elizabeth getting married and Will and I having a chance of being together.

I looked back up at Jack and saw that he had a bit of a lopsided grin on his face. His attitude towards the whole ordeal was admirable and I couldn't help but smile just a little. He caught my gaze and winked, I smiled a sad smile in return.

Just then Will grabbed my arm. "I shall be right back, you stay put no matter what." And then walked away.

I followed him with my eyes as he immersed himself into the crowd wondering what he meant by "no matter what".

I turned back around just as the officer finished with the proclamation. "May God have mercy on your soul." As the noose was placed around Jack's neck and the beat of the drums increased, I grimaced and turned my back not being able to handle the sight of Jack being hung.

When I turned though, I was faced with a totally unexpected sight. "MOVE!" Will cried unsheathing his sword.

A surprise gasp came from my lips as well as several people around me as I backed up into the crowd to make room. To my right, I heard the hangman release the handle just as Will whipped his sword towards Jack. I turned my head quickly to follow and saw that it was embedded in the wood right under Jack who was standing on it trying desperately to keep his balance.

Before I could utter a word to him, Will sprinted past me and jumped the stairs to the gallows. I watched in awe with my mouth wide open hardly believing what my eyes were seeing.

Jack was right! There would be a daring escape.

The hangman unitentionally cut Jack from the noose and he fell to the ground. He winked at me again as he cut his bonds from his wrist with the sword Will had saved him with.

Jack threw Will part of the rope from the noose, and they started to run from the officers trying to catch them. Not wasting a breath I took off after them trying to keep within sight of them. Several times I was lost to the crowd.

Before I could stop myself, I went crashing into the red backs of several officers. After I had recovered my balance I stood on my toes to get a look over their shoulder at Jack and Will who were surrounded by officers and their bayonets. I let out a burst of laughter as Jack blew Will's feather out of his face. The officers turned around and glared at me ferociously. One of them opened their mouth to say something, but was cut off when Commodore Norrington started speaking.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." I strained my neck to see that he was talking to Will.

Governor Swann then pushed his way through the crowd to speak next. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot in with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." I turned to Will as he spoke, behind him Jack pointed to himself. "If all that I achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." I gaped as I realized what he had said.

I pushed my way through the officers and stood on the left side of Will, who the bayonets were still pointed at. "Will is right. This is wrong what you are doing to Jack. He helped you too and this is how you thank him. By KILLING him!" Will glared down at me like I was in big trouble, but at the moment I really didn't care.

Elizabeth then pushed her way through and stopped at Will's right side. "Kathryn is right. They both are."

The governor opened his mouth in shock and cried out, "Elizabeth! What are you doing?! Lower your weapons." The officers looked hesitant as they looked form the governor to Jack. "I said lower them!" A few looked uneasy as they lowered their guns. The governor looked back at Elizabeth with a pained look in his eyes. "So this is your choice then?"

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth replied sternly to her father.

There was a tense moment of silence that seemed to last forever, for me at least. I realized that I had just lost Will. Again. That realization hit me hard and fast. Before I could react however, Jack took his opportunity to escape.

"Well!" He barked, "I am actually feeling really good about all of this!" He sidestepped Will and stood in front of the governor. "I think we have all reached a really special place! Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically."_ Grammatically?_ I thought. Jack then turned to Norrington and jumped right in his face. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you the ENTIRE time." He turned around quickly and faced Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? It would never have worked between us darling. I am sorry. Kathryn!" he quickly jumped over to me. "You'll always be me queen! Will? Nice hat!" and with that he scurried over to the top of the battlement. Several officers rushed him but with a wave of Jack's arms they stopped. "Men! This will ALWAYS be the day that you-" but before he could finish his sentence, he backed himself right over the side and fell to the water below.

There was a mad rush to the side to watch Jack fall to the water below. I looked over to the side as Lieutenant Gillette uttered, "Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the gallows!"

I glared at him for a moment but quickly looked back as a voice yelled, "SAIL HO!" I smiled as recognition dawned on me. The Black Pear was sailing in the waters below.

The smile, however was wiped off my face as I looked at my hands and made a spur of the moment decision.

"Will!" I cried turning to him. If I had any doubts about what I was going to do, they were instantly swiped away when I saw him holding hands with Elizabeth. "Will, I want to- HAVE to tell you something before I go." I stepped down in front of him.

"Go? Kathryn? Go where?!" Will replied looking worried.

I just shook my head and smiled. "Doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I tell you this. I love you Will. I love you more than you can or will ever love me. This is why I have to leave. I hope that your life, wherever it takes you, will be happy." I widened my smile as I wrapped my hands around his face and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

It lasted only a moment and afterwards I quickly jumped back up and stood on the battlement where Jack had fallen moments before. I figured to myself that if Jack and Elizabeth could survive the fall, then there was a good chance I would too. And if I didn't…well I didn't really want to think about it at the moment.

I took a deep breath and just as I was about to launch myself out into the air I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned in surprise to meet Will's wide smile and sad eyes. "Be careful."

I laughed a bit and without a word I slung myself off the side and landed with a loud splash in the water.

I caught up to Jack about halfway to the Pearl. "Hello Jack!" I gasped, pulling on his shirt to make him stop. "Mind if I tag along for the ride?"

Jack let out a yell of surprise and turned around. "Lass! Did you just risk your life to follow me?"

"I couldn't really find a reason to stay." I replied. "Besides I figure I might have a bit more fun following you around than staying in Port Royal."

"I have grown on ye haven't I?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Don't kid yourself." I replied starting to swim again.

It was a few more minutes before we reached the ship. A rope was thrown over board and Jack handed it to me. "Ladies first." He said with a grin. I held onto the rope tightly as Jack tugged on it.

I let out a gasp as I was lifted into the air and swung around. I let go of the rope and landed with a thump on deck.

"'EY!" Annamaria yelled, "You aren't Jack!"

Another rope was soon thrown over and Jack was hauled on. "Cap'in Jack." Annamaria said thoughtfully as she handed him his coat and hat. "The Black Pearl is yours."

With a smile I watched Jack walk up to the wheel. I turned away from the crew to face the battlements where I could see Elizabeth and Will standing arm in arm. I slowly turned my head though, to face the horizon. _It's better_, I thought, _to just put the past behind me. Including Will. I wonder if I will ever see them again._

I immediately shook the thought out of my head. Will was in the past and soon so would my love for him.

I had a life now on the Pearl to look forward to. A life that I knew would be interesting. A life that would certainly hold many opportunities. This was it.

A pirate's life for me.

Hurray! I am done! Please don't be sad though. I DO have a sequel that is also in the process of being redone. (I kept switching from present to past! Graa!) Anyway, you should see that around very soon. I wanted to finish re-doing all the chapters before I posted this last one for this story. Well there you are!

I love you!

Mel


End file.
